I Melt
by youaremyremedy
Summary: A/U. Newly hired Doctor for a major football team, Meredith Grey, meets singles father star and ignites an unlikely bond. Summaries are not my strong suit, so when I can think of something better, it will be updated. Take a peek.
1. Beep

The deafening, mundane alarm rang against the white walls of the apartment. It was like the sound kept bouncing back and forth, back and forth. With a hard smack, expecting it to shut off, it continued. Groaning, the thirty-two year old grabbed the alarm clock from his childhood, and threw it to the ground.

Moving like a zombie, Derek Shepherd walked into his bathroom, letting the hot water run for an extended amount of time before stepping under the hot steam. Letting out a yawn, he stood there, allowing his overly exerted, overly sore muscles to relax.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You have got to be kidding me."

Wrapping a towel around his lower half, he strode back into his bedroom, unplugging the terrible system that he owned since the early nineties. After drying off, he pulled on his usual apparel. Black socks, black sweat pants, an old college t-shirt, and his favorite pair of sneakers.

" _Daddy!_ "

He jumped, bolting towards his daughter's bedroom. She was tossing, kicking the sheets everywhere across her bedroom. "Hey, angel. Daddy's here, now. Wake up, sweetie."

Her cheeks were stained with tears as her eyes flickered open, revealing her bright blue eyes. "M-Monsters."

Derek pulled her in for a tight hug. He knew that wasn't the cause of the morning's night terror, but he knew not to push it. "Monsters? I thought I told them to leave you alone. I'm going to have a long chat with them. They're not welcome here, are they?"

"No, Daddy. They are not." Derek smiled towards his daughter. Eight years old and she was already smarter than he was. Her dark red curls framed her face. She looked so much like her mother, but then again, she looked so much like himself.

"What's on the menu this morning, Kyla?"

Seeming to have overcome her episode rather quickly, she shrugged her shoulders. "Can I have captain crunch, Daddy?"

"You sure can! Why don't you pick out something nice to wear, huh? I'll get everything ready and we'll figure out what to do with this mop on your head," Derek chuckled. Soon enough, he was walking towards his kitchen. Turning on the light, he jumped. "What the hell are you doing?"

His best friend looked over his shoulder, "I was out of cereal." Mark Sloan was a few years younger than him, but ever since they met, they had acted like brothers. "This is what you get for moving across the hall from me."

"So, what you're telling me," Derek poured himself a cup of black coffee, then started getting breakfast ready. "Is that you're hiding from the girl who's currently in your apartment."

Mark's lips turned into a smirk, "You know me too well. We're on for tonight, right? You're not allowed to bail on me this time."

"Hold that thought," Derek answered his cell phone. "Hey, Addison. Ky's just gonna eat some breakfast, but she'll be ready as soon as you get here." He paused and let out a groan. "Addison, it's Friday. You're going to have to meet me at the stadium, because I have to leave very shortly." A few moments later, he tossed his phone onto the counter.

"Is someone being a flake again?"

Derek helped his daughter into a chair on the island. "Hey, sweetie. Mommy is going to pick you up from Daddy's work, okay? She's running a little late."

"Okay," She smiled brightly. "Can I go on the field again?"

Mark laughed, "They should let Ky ask you questions after you win the game. Maybe people would hate us much less."

"I don't think we'll have time for that today. Maybe on Sunday!"

Kyla looked up with a huge smile, "Because you're going to beat those _stupid_ cowboys, right?"

Derek paused. He knew he should reprimand her for using that word. Hell, she was the daughter of the Eagles' starting quarterback. How could he even try to correct her. "Right, sweetie. Just don't tell your mother that."

x.x.x

Derek absolutely hated bringing Kyla into the stadium. He loved her being there, absolutely, but he wanted her to have to most normal life as possible. As him and Mark walked inside, he covered her head to the best of his ability.

The camera's never stopped. You'd think the paparazzi wouldn't be so concerned about a typical practice. Kyla was back on her feet as soon as the double doors closed behind him. She skipped down the hall as Derek shook his head. "She's going to be a handful when she gets older."

He shot Mark a nasty glare, "And thank you for reminding me." Taking a hold of his daughter's hand. He stopped short seeing the owner of the team chatting with his head coach. "Sir, how are you doing?"

Derek dropped Kyla's hand in order to shake his boss'. "Ah, there's my star! I hope you're ready for Sunday, Mr. Shepherd."

"Oh, absolutely. We're always ready for Sunday sir," Derek smiled as Mark tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh! Mr. Anderson. I want to introduce you to my daughter. This is-"

His heart dropped. "Ky?" Derek had never felt so sick in his entire life, and that included loosing the Superbowl in his rookie year. "Where's my daughter? Ky!" He started pacing up and down the halls. "What the fuck."

"Alton Anderson speaking," Derek's boss grabbed a hold of a walkie-talkie from someone near by. "I need an immediate lock down on the premises. I have a missing…" He waited for Derek to give a quick description. "… eight year old girl. Red curly hair, blue eyes. Her name is Kyla Shepherd. I repeat, I need an immediate lockdown."

Derek was gone.


	2. Code Red

_**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me. Enjoy!**_

She was so screwed. Flying down I-95, Meredith Grey couldn't help but feel that her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen, she was a doctor for Christ's sake. "Hey! What's going on?" Her Bluetooth spoke to her as she was weaving in and out of traffic.

"Cris, I am so _freaking_ late," The twenty-eight year old made a sharp right off of the highway, abruptly, receiving many horns behind her. "Oh, fuck off."

"What did I do?" Cristina said dully.

"Cris, I gotta call you later!" She pulled into a parking spot and darted into the building. Swiftly, she walked towards her office and medical labs. No one was around to even tell that she was twenty minutes behind schedule.

Now that her heart rate was lowering to a normal level, she was in awe by the sights surrounding her. Her office was huge. Medical books lined the walls. Her desk was gigantic. It was the L-Shaped type, so it would provide her with ample space.

Of course, there were already files across the desk of previously injured players. Striding towards the other part of the room, her breath hitched in her throat. There was an x-ray machine, MRI machine, multiple tables, and medical supplies that could survive an atomic bomb. "It's breathtaking, right?"

Meredith jumped. Well, so much for her heart rate being down.

"I'm sorry," He let out a laugh. "My name's Alex Karev. You'll be seeing a lot of me around here."

"You're the Physical therapist, right?" She shook his hand. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Well, shucks. Listen, I usually head to the field early, I'll see you out there by noon," He winked before heading back out of the room.

Meredith smiled. Earning her bachelors, master, and doctorate degree had finally paid off. She never though she'd be the head medical doctor for the Philadelphia Eagles. Closing her office door, Meredith turned on the lights.

She saw a patch of dark red hair hiding between a filing cabinet and the shelving in the room. Then, faint tears. Now, Meredith didn't want to startle the child even more, so she stayed her distance first. "Hey, there."

Kyla lifted her head very slowly, barely making eye contact. "Hi," She mumbled, meekly.

"What are you doing back there all alone?" Meredith had gotten closer, getting down to her eye level. A series of loud beeps echoed through the loudspeaker. _Code Red. Code Red. This is not a drill._

In the current situation, Meredith could only assume code red was the situation right before her eyes. "I…I… want my Daddy."

She was now sitting cross legged in front of the little girl. "Why don't we go find him? He can't be too far, right? Does your Daddy work here?"

She nodded. "I got s-scared."

"My name's Meredith. What's yours?" Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time Meredith had been in this situation. Her professor's son in college disappeared for an hour and she had been the one to find the boy hiding between bookshelves in the library.

"Kyla."

"Well, that's a very pretty name," She held her hand out. "Kyla, let's go look for your Daddy. I'm sure he's worried."

The girl paused, but then extended her hand. Meredith stood up, but noticed Kyla had a slight limp. "I tripped."

Meredith picked the girl up gently, placing her on her hip. "I'll take a look at that as soon as I get you back to, Dad, okay?"

Well, this sure was an interesting way to start the first day of the rest of her life. "Okay." Meredith had no idea where she was going. From the distance, she saw two men, a woman who was crying, and four Philadelphia police officers. "Daddy!"

Derek Shepherd spun around, immediately making a b-line towards his daughter. "Jesus, Ky, you scared the hell out of me!" He immediately grabbed her from Meredith's arms, holding on to her tightly. "You can't walk away without me, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I was looking around and I got scared," She frowned. Derek kissed her forehead before passing her over to her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Derek finally looked at the stranger, his new savior.

"Oh, it's no problem," Meredith smiled towards him. She absolutely knew who he was, but she tried her best not to show any of it. "She was hiding in my office."

"Derek Shepherd," He extended his hand towards her. "Please, call me Derek."

"Meredith Grey," She shook his hand slowly. It was much softer than she would imagine a professional athlete's hand to be. She had to mentally shake her head, brining her back to the present. "I'm the new Doctor."

Derek gave her a look.

"Oh, uh, your daughter told me she tripped and she was limping a bit. I'd be more than happy to take a look, if you'd like."

"Oh, please," What Meredith assumed to be the little girl's mother spoke up.


	3. Dress Code

_**Aouthor's Note: Thank you so much for the love, guys! I really appreciate the reviews. I've had this idea for a long time and finally put the thoughts onto paper. I have many chapters for you already, so no worry about updates. As always, enjoy xx**_

Derek and Addison were standing right outside the locker room, when Meredith was taking a look at their daughter's minor injury. "How could you let this happen, Derek? Something seriously could have gone wrong!"

"Addison, I'm not doing this with you today," Derek shook his head. "If _you_ were on time, none of the would have happened! I'm glad you and your husband have the greatest life with two other robot children, but she's your priority too!"

"Here we go, again," Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you tell me- Dr. Grey. How's everything?"

Meredith shifted awkwardly. "She's fine. She's a talkative one, but it's only a sprain. I wrapped it with an ace bandage, but she'll be just fine."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Grey," Addison rushed to pick her daughter up. "Say goodbye to Daddy, sweetie."

"I'll see you later, my love bug," Derek smiled before his ex-wife disappeared out of the newly reopened building. "I can't thank you enough, Dr. Grey."

"Please, call me, Meredith."

Derek shook his head with a smile, "I have four doctors in my family. I know how hard it is to get there."

"Well, thank you," She moved her weight from one foot to the other. "I should probably get to the field."

He paused, surveying her outfit. "I'll see you out there."

"Right!" Meredith blushed before quickly walking away from the superstar athlete. "Probably get to the field. Jesus, Meredith. You're-"

"Talking to yourself."

Meredith, for the third time today, almost jumped from her skin, "Jesus. Is this going to happen often, because I'm going to need a pacemaker soon."

This Alex character shook his head. "You're going to regret that outfit choice." She wasn't losing her mind, Derek definitely was looking at her outfit as well.

"What's wrong?" She looked down at her black flats, black dress pants and decorative white dress shirt. "I wasn't exactly given a dress code."

He laughed, "This is pretty much the only place you can be a doctor and get away with wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Enjoy it while you can."

"Duly noted."

x.x.x

Derek had finally gotten into his uniform. He started lacing his cleats up when Mark walked back into the locker room. "Ask her out."

Derek spit out the water he had just taken a sip from. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Little miss hot doctor?" Mark smirked, tossing a football at him. "I saw the way you looked at her."

Derek tossed the ball up in the air before nailing it right in the middle of his chest. "You're losing your mind, Sloan."

He coughed, rubbing the middle of his chest, "We'll I guess it's safe you say you're not losing your arm. Listen, all I'm saying is you need to do _something_ besides football all the time."

Derek finally stood up. He could tell his nerves were still bothering him from earlier in the day. "I happen to enjoy football. _And_ we're going out tonight. I consider that having something do to."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Mark chuckled.

"You're not my type," He shook his head, finally walking onto the field, only two hours late today. He glanced at Meredith as she was sitting on the bench, looking through some files.

"Who's my biggest concern here?" Meredith looked over at Alex, who was currently taping a player's wrist up.

"Well," Alex looked up, quickly. "I'd say Sloan will probably hit on you first. I tried, but that didn't get me far. Plus, I realized you're the new doc and there is no way you're stupid enough for that."

Meredith shut the folder abruptly, looking towards the sky in pure exhaustion already. "That's not even close to what I meant."

"Medically, Miller is out with a torn hamstring. Johnson broke his collarbone, but wants back in as soon as possible. Those are your top two concerns."

"I'm going to my office. Page me if something breaks," Meredith took off without another word. She was feeling quite overwhelmed already. She didn't know anyone's name, and if she did, she had no idea how to identify them.

Knowing men, they're too stubborn to sit down with a doctor and talk to about what 'hurts' today.

A knock on the entrance of her door made her look up. "Mr. Shepherd. How can I help you?"

"Derek," He corrected with a smile. "Again, I just wanted to thank you for what you did with Ky this morning."

"It's really not a problem Mr. Shepherd. If she needs anything else with her ankle, please let me be the first to know."

"You got it."


	4. Shot

"Tequila, please," Meredith sat down in the chair with a huff. "Actually, make it a double, _please._ "

"Rough day, buttercup?" Cristina looked over at her best friend, and roommate, with a smirk. "First one is always the worst."

Meredith tossed back the two shots almost immediately. "I think I'm in over my head here, Cris. I'm taking on fifty eight patients all at once and none of them even want to talk to me."

Cristina leaned back in her chair. "You're just going to have to give it some time. Or make them talk to you. Tell the coach they can't play until you evaluate each and every one of them."

Meredith shook her head, then looked at her surroundings. Since Cristina and Meredith had moved to Philadelphia, this was their local watering hole. It was an old tavern; a dive bar. It looked like there hadn't been any remodeling since prohibition ended. It was the perfect little hole in the wall and it was very convenient that their apartment happened to be right upstairs.

The pair tossed back another two shots before switch to something a tad lighter. "How's the residency going?"

Cristina shifted in her chair, awkwardly. "It's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's great. I did my first solo surgery and the attendings are actually helpful," Cristina started rambling. She never rambled, but Meredith knew her well enough that if she were going to push the issue, Cristina would get pissed and probably leave.

"That's pretty-" Meredith eyes travelled along the other end of the bar to a small table seating four men. Four men she had met today. _Derek._ "Fuck." She moved her chair so her back was more towards them now.

"What?" Cristina's looked around, happy the attention was no longer on herself anymore. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's… nothing."

"Bullshit," She smirked. "Who'd you sleep with that's here?"

Meredith shot her a death glare, quickly ordering another shot. "Why is that your first assumption?"

Cristina shrugged her shoulder. "Ooh, hot guy in the corner is eyeing you up right now. Damn."

Of course she felt eyes on her. Meredith pulled her cellphone from her pocket in hopes that she could tell who it was by the reflection. _Shit._ "Why? Why is this my life." _Shot._ "You're seriously telling me you don't know who that is?"

Cristina had raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nevermind," She shook her head, quickly.

"Well, whoever he is? He's walking over here. I'm going to the bathroom," She laughed, quickly walking away.

"Cristina!"

"I thought that was you," Derek Shepherd strode up in his elegant fashion, leaning against the chair that was to the left of her. "Small world, isn't it?" Meredith let out a fake laugh that sounded just like that: fake. She had no idea what to say, or why she was so extremely flustered right now. "Ralph, can I get two shots of whatever she's taking, please?"

"You got it, Mr. Shepherd." The kind bartender laid out two shot glasses and poured the Jose Cuervo into both. "These are on the house tonight."

"Tequila?" Derek shook his head quickly, "I don't know how well this is going to mix with my scotch."

"Well," Meredith finally conjured up the confidence to say anything to this man standing dangerously close to her. "You're the one who technically ordered them, so you can only blame yourself."

He looked at her with a chuckle. "Well, I can't fight you on that one." He held his shot glass up as Meredith tapped her against his, hit the bar top with the bottom of the glass, and tossed the liquor back.

"I never understood that. Why do people hit the bar?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, actually. Thank you for the shot, though, even though you technically didn't buy it." As soon as she said it, Meredith felt like an asshole. It came out a lot differently than she had imagined. _Damn tequila._

He smiled anyway, "I guess I'll have to get you another one, then."

"Ralph! Another round for the good doctor here?" Derek called out, over his shoulder. "She's gonna fix me up if my shoulder starts acting up, again."

"Is that right?" The older gentleman smiled kindly. "Well, Miss Doctor it's a pleasure to have you on the squad, then."

"Thank you," She couldn't help but blush. She felt an elbow in her side with a snicker. "Oh! Mr. Shepherd, this is my roommate, Cristina Yang."

"It's a pleasure," He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "Although, your friend here had got to stop calling me by my father's name."

"Oh, good luck with that one."


	5. Red Shirt

Derek leaned against the bar top. Eventually he had taken a seat next to Meredith. His friends were still in the corner, more than likely watching the pair's every move. He shook his head at the thought. "So, tell me how you ended up here?"

"Well," The tequila was definitely resonating within Meredith's system now. "I had a really long and exhausting day at work, so I figured a drink or ten would be a good idea."

"Oh, you're a funny one," Derek swirled his drink with the two small black straws he was given.

"I come from a long line of doctors," Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Except, I didn't want to do the typical thing. I wanted something different. My volleyball coach in college got me into the best program for Kinesiology and I fell in love. I graduated with my Doctorate in six years at twenty-one. I was homeschooled, so I started college very early."

"That's highly impressive," He nodded. "Don't you want to know about me?" Derek smirked at her, waving toward Ralph for another round. "Send one to the boys too, so they don't hate me."

"Derek Shepherd. Red shirt freshman for _The_ Ohio State University. Heisman trophy recipient in 2002, which would be your freshman year. Drafted by the Philadelphia Eagles in 2006, by trading their twenty-third pick with the Browns' number one pick, which I was not thrilled about, by the way."

Meredith stopped her rambling and looked at Derek who had an amused expression on his face. "High school?"

"Round Valley Central High School, Westchester, New York. And now I look like the biggest stalker in the universe." Meredith sighed, "I'm not, I promise. I just happen to follow sports very closely. Especially when my team traded the entire United States for Italy."

"I'm not sure whether I'm flattered or offended," Derek couldn't help but smile towards this woman.

"Oh, I… I didn't-"

"Hey, Meredith," He cut her off. "I'm fucking with you."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You can't do that. I'm a tad intoxicated," Meredith smacked his upper arm.

Derek felt someone grab him by the shoulders, and shake him, "Careful, Doc. Old man here is fragile. Mark Sloan, by the way, since my rude friend here decided to ditch us."

"Jesus," Derek grumbled underneath his breath.

"Meredith Grey," She smiled, shaking his hand. She felt her phone ringing, so she quickly excused herself towards the bathroom.

"Alright, you've been talking to her for three hours now," Mark sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just that," Derek looked at him with a tired look. This conversation has been coming up way too often lately.

x.x.x

Meredith leaned against the bathroom wall, answering her cell phone. "Hey, Cris. Everything alright?"

"I'm just making sure you're still alive."

"Yeah! I'm good. I haven't gotten murdered, yet, so that's pretty good." Meredith hit her wall. She shook her head, focusing her eyes on the sign hanging in the bathroom across from her. "I will be home shortly."

"I've heard that one before."

Meredith pushed her phone back into her pocket. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her hair and fixed her make up. When she arrived back at her seat, there was another shot waiting for her. "Okay, now I know you're trying to get me drunk."

"Me? No way, Doctor Grey. If I was, I wouldn't be drinking the same amount, if not more, than you."

"Whatever you say, Derek." She tossed the shot back with a smile that would not leave her lips.

"I'm sorry," He leaned back in his chair with a smile, "What was that?"

Meredith looked confused momentarily, but shook her head, "Oh, whatever." She glanced at the clock and her heart almost dropped. "Please tell me it is not three thirty in the morning."

Glancing down at his watch, Derek shook his head, no. "It's three fifteen, actually."

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Meredith grabbed her bag, reaching for her wallet. "I have to be at the stadium at nine."

Derek's eyes went wide, "You're going to have a fun day, aren't you? Put your wallet away. This is my thank you." He handed his credit card towards Ralph, after he indicated that Meredith's tab had become his own. "You're not driving, are you?"

Meredith fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one. She definitely did not need that last shot. "Nope. I'm walking."

Derek watched her struggle with her keys and there was no way he was letting this woman wonder in the streets of Philadelphia. "Can I walk you?"

Meredith stood up, stumbling immediately. Derek jumped, grabbing her waist. "I live upstairs, I'll be fine!"

"No freaking way," He chuckled. Derek looked over his shoulder to see his friends gone. "You think you're going to be okay?"

Meredith shook her head, no. "I swear, it all hits you when you stand up. It's the craziest thing."

Derek grabbed her keys as the pair walked out of the bar. He unlocked the bottom door located right next to the bar's entrance. Derek stayed right behind her, making sure she didn't fall backwards.

Once the door was open, Meredith walked inside, letting Derek follow as well. "Hot quarterback didn't murder you?" Cristina rounded the corner and laughed. "Well, then, I'll be going to bed now."

Meredith pushed her hair from her face, "Thank you, Derek. I really appreciate this."

Derek looked at her. Even though she was a tad wasted, she sure was beautiful. He stopped himself. "Don't even worry about it. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the afternoon."


	6. Dr Feelgood

**Author's Note: Hey, Y'all! Just again want to thank everyone for their reviews! I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time. Please continue to review and chapters will absolutely come daily xx**

"Well, I would really like to sit down with each player. In order to write a medical plan, it is imperative that I give them an exam, ask about their history and such," Meredith looked at her new board of directors. "I can't tell someone with a torn MCL to run the field with suicides."

"As much as we appreciate your dedication, Dr. Grey," Meredith couldn't remember this dinosaur's name. They way he looked at her was making her want to scream. "We won't have time for that before tomorrow."

"Sir," Meredith sighed. Sir was always safe. "I'm not requesting for this to happen by tomorrow." She pushed a list of the top starters, with the biggest injury risk across the table. "These three are mine, and I know your priorities, as well."

"Sloan?" Alton Anderson looked up. "Sloan has been clean as a whistle since he's started with us seven years ago."

"Mr. Anderson. Mark Sloan, although he is very healthy today, had surgery on his Achilles when he was sixteen. Injuries like that don't just disappear."

Alton Anderson looked up, "Well, Doctor Grey, I must say I am very impressed with your research, because I was unaware of that. I'll speak with Sloan, Miller, and Shepherd right away. You are free to head to your office."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, everyone," Meredith grabbed her belongings before walking out of the main conference room. She felt so sick and embarrassed. Meredith couldn't remember the last time she drank that much tequila in one sitting.

She rounded the corner and stopped short. "I thought you might need this," Derek extended his hand, which held a steaming hot coffee.

"More than you know," She smiled. "Thank you." In her three hour meeting, everything from the previous night had started to piece back together slowly. Now, she just felt like an embarrassed teenager who drank for the first time. "Mr. Shepherd, I'm-"

"Oh, we're back to that?" He smirked. "You called me Derek last night."

"Yes and I was also very intoxicated last night," She walked into her office to place all of her paperwork down. Derek leaned against the doorframe with an amused look plastered on his face. "Which is not going to happen again."

"Taking a vow of sobriety?"

"Oh, definitely not. I just shouldn't be drinking and uh, associating with my patients. It's not you-"

" _It's me?_ " He paused. "I'm not your patient."

"All of you are," She sat down at her desk. Meredith pulled her hair into a high pony tail in order to distract herself from this very awkward conversation.

"If I can drink with the owner of this entire corporation, I think I can associate with you, Meredith."

She took a very long sip of her coffee. As she was about to open her mouth, Mr. Anderson rounded the corner, into the office. "Shepherd, there you are. I was looking for you in order to send you here. Your request is granted, Doctor Grey, just try to get him back as quickly as possible."

Meredith couldn't even reply before he was gone. "Did you _request_ to see me?"

"You're slightly a pain," She shook her head. "Yes, because we need to discuss your rotator cuff tear back in 2010 and the issues with your acromioclavicular joint and I need to do a quick exam."

Derek leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "What's first, Doc?"

Meredith opened the file and asked a series of basic questions. For his injury, every ting looked to be on track, except for one small detail. "You sat almost the entire season last year. I don't see anything that would warrant that. What happened there?"

Derek's composure completely changed. He went from a joking demeanor to something much darker. "It was a car accident. I should get to the press room soon."

"Okay," Meredith wasn't going to press the issue. She led him towards one of the exam table and started to wash her hands. "Do you mind taking your shirt off for me?"

Meredith pulled on a pair of gloves, and turned around, trying to act as normal as possible. "I've never had a woman try to get me naked by asking so nicely."

She took a deep breath, "I'm not trying… Alright, Derek, I'm just going to take a look at the area and move your arm a bit."

"Yes, ma'am."

Meredith continued on with everything see needed to do, making notes in the process. Soon enough, she tossed her gloves away and washed her hands again. When she turned back around, Derek was standing up, still shirtless. "You can put your shirt back on."

"I could," He nodded. "What's my prognosis?"

"You're tense, but it feels good," She told him. _It feels really good._ "Just keep working it out and make sure you stretch before anything."

"Your wish is my command," Derek pulled his shirt back on. "I'll see you soon, Meredith."

She looked up from her file with a quick smile. Derek walked out of the office and shook his head. He hadn't even tried flirting with a woman since his ex-fiancée. He had no idea what it was about Meredith, but he was absolutely going to find out.


	7. Halfback Option

Derek walked off the field a tad discouraged. It was the fourth time in a row he couldn't convert a third down. He threw his helmet to the ground, pulling on his typical hat. "Shepherd, relax." Mark frowned.

The score was tied 28-28. He needed the defense to continue to show up and hold the opponet from gaining another first down. Derek suddenly had an idea. "Coach, I think I got something."

He looked up from his clipboard. "What's on your mind?"

"Halfback option. I throw back to Sloan, he flicks it back to me, and I go for it. I can get close enough for a field goal." Derek looked towards the field seeing that his defense did exactly what they needed to do.

"Alright," He nodded, patting his shoulder once. "I want to see you pull this off, Shepherd."

Derek pulled his helmet back on. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Meredith again. He gave her a quick wink before running onto the field. "I heard you yelled at the board yesterday."

Meredith looked towards Alex with a confused looked, "Oh, the three hour meeting I had the pleasure of enduring? I didn't yell, I just insisted on my stance." She had never seen someone move so gracefully on a football field. He was back in the pocket and passed it to Mark. He started toward the line of scrimmage and had the ball back right before he had crossed that line. "Holy shit."

As soon as the pigskin hit his finger tips, he was gone. He held it against his side as he ran quicker than imaginable. He knew the clock had hit zero. This was it. _60\. 50. 40._ The opposing team was on his tail and he was aware of it, but could not focus on that. With a quick cut to the right, he evaded a hit. _20\. 10._ Then he felt it. Right from the back, he was hit below his ribs, falling into the end zone.

The crowd was going crazy. Meredith never thought it was this loud in a stadium. She looked around with a big smile on her face. Almost everyone was on the field at this point, then she felt a tug on the bottom hem of her shirt. Looking down, she found a familiar face. "Kyla! How are you sweetie?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Grey," Addison sighed, picking her daughter up on her hip. "Kyla really wanted to say hello to you."

"It's not a bother. Please, call me Meredith. I had a pretty easy day today." She rambled. "Did you see that last play?"

Kyla had a huge smile on her face. "It was so cool!"

"It sure was! How's her ankle?" Meredith looked towards the woman.

"Oh, she's just fine, Meredith. Thank you. She was running around later that day like usual." Addison had shaken her head. "At least someone knows not to disappear from her father and I now."

x.x.x

After her last player had left her office, Meredith gathered her belongings. "Cris! What's up?"

"Hey, all star. I saw you on TV today," She laughed. "My roommate, the football jock doctor."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you meeting me in center city?"

Cristina sighed, "I'm going into a six hour surgery. It's a double by-pass and I'm taking the lead. I'm sorry."

Meredith shook her head, like Cristina could actually see her. "Don't even try to apologize. You go get yours." Soon enough, Meredith pushed her phone into her back pocket. She turned around to see Derek leaning against the door frame again. "Oh, my god. Does anyone around here announce their presence?"

"I'm sorry," He smiled. "A bunch of the team is going out tonight. How do you feel about joining?"

Meredith paused. This wasn't a good idea and she knew that. She knew mixing business and pleasure was the worst idea, especially being four days in to a brand new career. "I don't know."

"We're going to Fogo De Chao. It's this awesome Brazilian restaurant. What do you say?"

"I'd have to go home and change first."

"Perfect. We'll go drop your car off and take a cab into center city," He smiled. "It'll be fun. I promise."

Meredith had a feeling she was going to regret this decision. "Let's see if you can handle my NEw Jersey-raised driving first." The pair headed down the hallway towards the back entrance. "That was an incredible play, by the way."

"Thought of it all by myself," He grinned, holding the door open for her. With a swift walk, Meredith climbed into her beat, old and off colored blue jeep. She was out of the parking lot in an instance. She noticed Derek moving his shoulder around, and Meredith was about to open her mouth to say something. "You're not my doctor right now."

"How is it that I've known you for three days and you already know what I'm thinking?"

Derek shrugged, "I have my ways."


	8. Fogo

**Aouthor's Note: Thank you again for you continued support! Your reviews mean a lot to me. So, here's another chapter for y'all xx**

By the way Derek was dressed, Meredith knew she had to look somewhat fancy. She decided on a royal blue dress that came to her mid-thigh. It had a silver lining to it that wrapped around her neck and led into a v-cut in the front of the dress. She decided on ankle high black boots to match.

With one last look in the mirror, she exited her room, back into the living room. "I guess I'm as ready as ever."

Derek looked up from his phone as his breath hitched in his throat, "Meredith, you look amazing. Blue happens to be my favorite color."

"I try to clean up," She laughed it off. They headed downstairs and back on the streets of Philly. Derek already had a car waiting, so he opened the back door of the black BMW, motioning her to sit down first. "I forgot you were a billionaire."

He chuckled, pulling his seatbelt on, "I'm actually a millionaire, but that's just a small detail."

"You're hilarious," She said dryly.

"It's one of my best attributes. If you're lucky, I'll show you more soon," He winked at her.

Meredith just shook her head. Soon enough, the car pulled right in front of the restaurant. Derek stepped out, extending his hand to help Meredith as well. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

The back of the restaurant was a private room for what Meredith had assumed to be for private parties. There were about thirty people in there already. She watched as Derek made his rounds around the table with a small smile. Finding two empty seats, Derek, Mark, surrounded Meredith and even Alex was there.

"Can I get you something to drink, ma'am?"

Meredith looked over her shoulder, "May I have a water for right now."

"Can't handle more tequila?" Derek leaned towards her in a whisper, which his received a glare almost immediately.

Looking at her surroundings, Meredith smiled. Everyone was so happy, chatting and talking about the win they had received only a few short hours ago. It was a nice sight to watch. Suddenly, everyone stopped when a loud screech was heard, then a crash. A stranger, outside, was screaming for help.

Without hesitation, Meredith ran, as quickly as possible in her heels, to the street. The sight before her was gruesome. A car was up on the sidewalk, smoke pouring from the engine. A man, around her own age was underneath. Blood was pouring on the pavement below him and his leg was bent in a very unnatural way.

"Sir can you hear me?" Meredith dropped to her knees, trying to find the source of the bleed. There is was. A deep six inch gash. She started to apply pressure to the wound as people started to surround the scene. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

"R-Ryan."

"Hi, Ryan. I'm Meredith," She smiled through the fear that he was going to start to feel a lot of pain. "I'm a doctor. We're going to get you into an ambulance soon."

His eyes were fluttering. The woman he was with was crying and still partially screaming. "I don't want to die."

With half of one of her hands inside him abdomen, she forced a smile. "We're going to get you to the hospital, okay?"

The sounds of sirens made her breathe a sigh of relief. He needed to be in an Operating Room two minutes ago.

x.x.x

Cristina was spinning around in the pit's swivel chair, staring towards her ceiling. Her six hour by-pass turned into a flat line in twenty minutes. She smiled when the phone rang. "Temple University Emergency Room."

"Cris, It's Meredith."

"What do you got?"

"Around twenty-six year old male, completely shattered femur, lac to the lower abdomen about six inches long and very deep. My hands are keeping him alive right now."

"How far out?"

"One minute."

Cristina hung up the phone and immediately start paging everyone she knew would be needed, including the Chief of Surgery. She ran out to the bay, followed by her attending on call.

Preston Burke tied her scrubs on for her, but holding her there for a moment, "We should talk about this."

"I don't think now is the best time for that," She moved away abruptly. Ambulance doors opened up. Meredith was covered in blood and she was wrist deep in someone's abdomen.

"It certainly is not the best time. All right people, let's move." Burke called out as the patient was moved to a gurney. Meredith moved so she was kneeling on it as they pushed through the hospital. "Ortho?"

"You."


	9. Always a Pleasure

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Sorry I missed yesterday for you. I started a new job, so being a full time author and a full time bartender can be very time consuming. I'm going to continue to try my best to give you daily updates, though. And, those of you wanting something to happen now, I can 100% assure you it will soon, just hold on a bit longer (: Please continue to review. Thank you for the love and support xx**

"There's a pair of scrubs in the scrub room for you," Preston Burke looked towards the young doctor. "And you've been granted privileges for the next forty-eight hours, from the Chief." Meredith nodded. She was starting to lose feeling in her hands. "Alright, is everyone in position?" Burke looked at his fellow surgeons. "Dr. Grey, you can remove your hands.. now."

She stepped back, blooding covering her entire arms and the front of her dress. She was stuck for a minute. Doctor Burke was yelling at everyone, directing them on what to do. "Meredith," Cristina whispered harshly, trying to snap her out of it.

She shook her head of the thoughts running through it, and rushed towards the scrub room. Watching as the blood washed from her skin, Meredith heard the heart monitor going rapid. "Come on, Ryan. Don't do this."

 _Three minutes._ "Come on. Come on." _Ten minutes._

"Time of death 9:47," Burke dropped the scalpel on the table, before walking into the scrub room. "Dr. Grey."

"Too much damage, I know," She sighed, defeated. "In the field, he told me he didn't want to die. The look in his eyes…" Meredith blinked her eyes quickly to keep the tears from coming. "Damn it."

"I'll talk to the family." When he disappeared, another person had entered the room.

Meredith could always feel the presence of her mother without even seeing her. "What the hell happened?" She grumbled. "If you had just waited, I could have jumped right in."

Of course the Chief of Surgery thought she could save the world. "Both of my hands were in his abdomen for almost an hour. He was too far gone, already."

Ellis shook her head, "And that could have been my decision. I could have assessed the trauma and we could have made a solid plan of action. You acted reckless."

"Always a pleasure," Meredith grabbed the scrubs and walked out to the bench, sitting down. Cristina was next to her moments later. "Meredith, you're bleeding."

She looked down to see the large gash right above her knee, "God, damn it. Can this fucking night be over?"

"I'll suture you up then we're getting wasted at home."

x.x.x

Meredith looked at her favorite dress with a frown, tossing it into the garbage. She grabbed a few bottle, two shot glasses and sat down on the couch. "The first time I'm in the OR in months and he just dies. He just _died._ "

"It's bullshit." Cristina pushed the shot glasses to the opposite end of the table and started drinking straight from the bottle. "Surgery is bullshit. That program is bullshit."

"Preach!" Meredith opened her own bottle, turning on ESPN. "I really don't like seeing myself on TV."

Cristina sighed, "I'm sleeping with my boss."

Meredith wasn't surprised on her delivery of the news. The content? Absolutely. "I have a crush on my patient."

"Cheers," They both tapped the neck of their bottles. "It's Burke."

"Oh, yeah?" Meredith swallowed the liquor with a bit of a struggle. "Are you dating? Or-"

"We can't date. He's my boss," Cristina held onto her bottle, trying to reach for the controller. "Do we have to watch football?"

"For at least a half. We're going to Miami on Thursday night. I want to watch their starters." Meredith shrugged as there was a knock on the door. "Is that Burke?" She smirked.

"I hope you miss your flight back," Cristina laughed, opening her front door. "Ah, MVP, come in. Grab a bottle. Your boyfriend's here." The last part, she didn't say as loudly.

Meredith smacked her friend in the shoulder, "Derek? What are you doing here for?" Derek handed her the purse she had with her before. "Oh, my god. I thought this was gone forever."

"What did you think? I'd leave it there," He chuckled, with his hands shoved in his front pockets. He stumbled, a tad.

"MVP's drunk," Cristina opened a bottle of whiskey, passing it towards him. "Sit, drink and be merry."

Derek took a hold of the bottle, sitting down on the love seat by himself. "How did everything go?"

Meredith sighed. She looked at him, then motioned to the fact each person held an entire bottle of their own liquor. "Barely made it on the table."

Derek leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry."

Meredith and Cristina did another cheers, out respect for the patients they both lost. This was their backwards way of coping. "It's unfortunately a part of it." She moved to wrap her arms around her legs. "And then, this happened."

Derek looked at the stitches, "You had a rough night."

"That's why this is happening," Meredith kept tossing back sips and sips. She glanced at the TV to see Derek's press conference from earlier.

"Is it weird seeing your face on the television?" Cristina raised an eyebrow. "It'd hate that."

Derek shrugged, taking a few big gulps, "I've been dealing with it since college. I'm used to it. The tabloids though, they suck."

"The good old rumor mill, huh?"

"It never ends."


	10. Miami

"I don't want you to go."

Derek felt his heart slowly breaking in half. During the season, he wasn't able to spend as much time as he wanted to with his daughter. They were sitting on the floor, coloring. "I know, sweetie. I have to work, though. We got to spend three awesome days together though!"

Kyla frowned. "Is the season over yet?"

He smiled sadly, "Not quite. It's still pretty early. You know what? When I get back on Tuesday why don't we go get some dinner? Just you and I at a very nice restaurant?"

"Really?" She looked up with a huge smile on her face. "We can do that?"

"We sure can, sweetie," Derek pulled himself to his feet when there was a knock on the front door. "Go get your things, okay?"

Derek moved to open the door. "She's just getting her things together."

"Where's the destination this time?" Addison looked around the apartment, her eyes falling on the suitcase.

"Miami." Derek grabbed his daughter, holding tightly onto her. "I love you, Ky. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Bye, Daddy!"

Addison was gone quicker than she arrived. Derek made a quick call before making sure his apartment was all taken care of. Taking ahold of his suitcase, Derek made his way to the front entrance where his car was waiting for him. "Good morning, Mr. Shepherd."

He faked a smile before putting his headphone buds in his ear, staring out the window. He couldn't stand leaving her anymore. The entire fall and winter he was always away. Half the year, almost. Derek knew this wasn't going to last forever, but it might have to be sooner, rather than later.

Arriving at the plane, Derek mumbled a thank you before heading towards the stairs. He walked to the back, where him and Mark always went. Derek pulled his hood on his head and closed his eyes.

Turbulence had woken Derek up from his slumber. He pulled the ear buds out and blinked his eyes quickly. "Did sleeping beauty get enough rest?" Mark had a smirk playing on his lips. "Did you see your girlfriend, yet?"

"I'm not passing the ball to you on Sunday," Derek grumbled. "She's not my girlfriend. I haven't even kissed her yet."

" _Yet?_ "

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Only twenty minutes later, the plane had come to a stop. Everyone filled out of the plane slowly. According to their head coach, press conferences were at ten am tomorrow morning. "Fancy meeting you here."

Meredith looked up from her cell phone and smiled, "Hi, Derek."

To be honest, Derek had missed her. The last time he had seen her was early Monday morning. He missed talking to her and seeing her, even if most of it was work related. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure," She nodded with a smile. "We technically have today off, right? Where are we going?"

"I know a place."

x.x.x

Meredith leaned back in her chair and sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh, like what the _hell_ am I doing. It was a sigh of content. She looked out to the beach. "I'm sorry if I seem like a tourist."

"You've spent your entire life in a classroom," Derek took a sip of the wine he decided to try. "Where are you looking forward to the most this season?"

"The Superbowl, duh," She giggled. "Well, I've never been to London and I think that's going to be amazing."

"I'll try to get you the Superbowl." Derek looked at the boardwalk, then his eyes fell onto paparazzi. He immediately pulled her chair closer to him, so her back was towards the window. "I'm sure you don't want to be on TMZ, right?"

"No, thank you." Meredith shook her head, "But I would love a Superbowl, so you should make that happen."

"I like the demanding side of you."

"Oh, stop," Meredith pushed her hair from her face. "Can we do something super tourist-y? Like completely extra."

" _Extra?_ " He cocked his head to the side. "Okay, now I know I'm getting old. What the hell is extra?"

Meredith smirked, "Come on od man, let's finish the wine, and I want to walk to the beach."

"That's the best you can think of? You realize we're about an hour from the Jersey Shore, right?"

Meredith looked at him with a hint of disgust, "Have you _been_ to the Jersey Shore? No, thank you. I'm from New Jersey and I refuse to go there."

"How are you talking smack on your own state!" Derek smiled.

" _Talking smack?_ "

"I officially can't stand you."


	11. Martinis & Champagne

**Author's Note: Once again, y'all are the best! Thank you for continuing to read, review and support my storyxx**

Meredith didn't drink martinis. Hell, Meredith took shots of well tequila. She didn't dress in cocktail dresses, she wore jeans and a t-shirt covered in holes. What the _hell_ was she doing. She should leave. Meredith tossed back the rest of her dirty martini and reached for a twenty dollar bill.

 _Derek leaned against the wall outside of Meredith's hotel room. "I had a lot of fun today."_

 _She couldn't help but blush, "I did as well."_

" _Meredith, I'm going out on a limb right now," He stood up straight. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't stop thinking about you."_

" _Derek-"_

" _Hey," He smiled. "I want to bring you out tonight. Don't answer me right now. If you want to, meet me at the bar downstairs at nine."_

 _Meredith bit her lower lip. She didn't now what to say or exactly how to react. Derek started backing away, but stopped himself. He pushed her hair from her face. With one hand on her waist, and one tipping her chin up, he came inches from her. "And I really hope you'll be there."_

 _Before Meredith could react, he was already walking down the hall with a smile playing on his lips._

"You're not running out on me, are you?" Derek smiled.

 _Shit._ "Of course not," She swallowed hard. "I just figure one martini is enough for nine o'clock."

"I never would have pegged you as a martini type of gal."

"It's the dress," Meredith looked down at her outfit, which Derek had actually sent to her room, three hours prior. "You have a nice taste."

"In women, or dresses?" He smirked as they walked onto the streets of Miami. "I happen to think both."

Meredith couldn't help but look up at him with a smile. "So, where exactly are we going tonight?"

"Every time we're in Miami, we all go to this local club." He started to explain, "And no, it's not like the _Jersey Shore._ We have private access to the upstairs, which is reserved for privates groups. It's right up here, but we'll go through the back."

x.x.x

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Meredith took a sip from the scotch Derek had gotten her. "Are you having fun?" Derek murmured against her hair.

Meredith took in her surroundings. They were at a small table, but other people from the team were scattered around. Looking over the balcony, she could see people dancing and having a great time. The DJ was moving his arms to the music, waving his free hand in the air. "Yes."

He frowned.

"No, I am! This is just very, very new to me," She took a deep breath, but a smile crept on her face. "I'm happy I showed up."

"You were definitely about to leave the hotel bar."

"Is it that obvious?" Meredith smiled as the waitress stopped by again. "I'm sorry, may I please have a shot of tequila."

The waitress glanced at Derek, momentarily. "We'll take a bottle of Patron, please."

"I don't need a whole…" Realization hit her, "Oh, right. Bottle service means bottles. Sorry. I could just drink this."

Derek smiled. He moved a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "You can relax, Meredith."

As soon as the bottle was at the table, Meredith poured herself a large shot of tequila and tossed it back. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Meredith found herself outside, leaning against the brick wall.

"You alright, sunshine?"

Meredith looked at the bouncer. "I could just really use a cigarette right about now." Her wish was his command, apparently. "Thank you."

Meredith closed her eyes and held it between her fingers. She opened her eyes to see Derek leaning against the opposite wall. "I thought doctors didn't smoke."

"Yeah, bad habit from high school." She continued to stare at it, before tossing it to the ground. "How'd you know I was out here?"

"Well, the bathroom was in the opposite direction." He walked towards her. "Do you want to go back to your room? If you're not comfortable here, I'll walk you there."

"No, Derek, I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?" He was inches from her again. Meredith looked up at him. She couldn't hold back anymore. Leaning up, she pressed her lips on his, then pulled back. "Well, I guess you're very sure."

Derek gently pushed her against the brick wall. His hand grabbed her hair at the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Meredith's arms wrapped around his neck as he nibbled on her lower lip.

They both separated breathlessly. "I'm definitely sure. Why don't we go inside? We can't disappear for too long, right?" Meredith smiled.

Meredith danced along with Derek. His hands were on her waist. She never felt so right in her entire life. When the song ended, Meredith grabbed his hand, pulling him off the dance floor. They both collapsed into their booth.

Derek poured himself his third drink as Meredith poured herself another double shot. "So," He leaned back, playing with the hem of her dress. "What does this mean?"

She placed the glass on the small table. "I don't think this is something we should talk about right here."

"Fair enough," Derek nodded. He leaned closer to her. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Meredith bit her lip.

"Yes and doing that is not helping anything," He ran his thumb across her cheek. "I can wait, _I guess._ "

"Hey love birds," Mark dropped down, pouring out three shots of tequila. "How's it going?" Derek moved his glance towards his best friend. "Alright, evil eyes. Cheers before Derek kills me?"

Derek cringed before placing the glass down.

"Alright, kids. I, apparently, am going to some after party tonight. So I will see you at the conference tomorrow."

"Ten AM," Derek called after him, then glanced at his watch. "I do have a nice bottle of champagne in my room if you're interested."

Meredith paused for a moment. "That sounds nice."

Derek stood up and extended his hand towards her. Meredith took ahold of it as they headed towards the street. "So, I'm gonna ask you something again." Derek hadn't let go of her hand. "Did you have fun?"

"More than you know." She smiled, stopping to kiss him, quickly.

"Coming from the girl that can't mix business with pleasure," He smirked. "I told you I'm a special case."

As soon as they were on the elevator, Derek had Meredith against the wall. "Hi."

"Hi," She bit her lip. "I'm going to stop at my room, if that's okay."

"Sure is. 2345." Derek kissed her quickly before walking towards his own room. Meredith walked into her room and quickly found a pair of black soffee shorts. She pulled on a white camisole and a pair of flip flops.

 _This was such a bad idea._

When Meredith arrived at the door, it was propped open. She pushed the door open, shutting it behind her. "Derek?"

"I'll be right there."

Meredith sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed a full glass of champagne that was already laid out. It was gone in seconds, so she filled it up before Derek emerged from the bathroom. "Hey," He smiled.

He looked perfect right now. He was wearing black sweatpants paired with a tight white tank top. Meredith just wanted to run her fingers across his muscles, which were displayed quite nicely. "Hi."

He grabbed his own glass and placed the bottle on the night stand. "I think you look more gorgeous now."

Meredith blushed, pushing her hair from her face. "Derek-"

"Tell me about yourself," He smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Meredith took a deep breath, "I told you about myself."

Derek smiled. "I have four sisters. One younger, three older. Blue is my favorite color. Red comes in a close second. I love coffee ice cream. It's weird, I know. My favorite cereal is muesli. Even weirder. I like to spend my vacations in New England, but mostly Massachusetts."

Meredith couldn't help but smile at him. "I've never been to Massachusetts."

"Never been to Massachusetts?" Derek placed his hand against his chest. "I don't know if we can speak anymore." He filled her glass up.

"I spent most of my childhood in my house," Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Although, I was raised by nannies and maids. My mother is this hot shot surgeon. She's pissed at me for taking this job."

"Why?"

"In their minds, I should be in the operating room at all times. They don't understand how much I love working with athletes. It's exhilarating. I really do love my job."

"You are so adorable," Derek chuckled.

Meredith finished her champagne and placed the glass on the side table. She laid back as Derek pulled her against him. "I really did have a great night."

Derek tipped her chin up and kissed her gently. "I did too. And I really enjoy kissing you."

"I enjoy kissing you too."


	12. Distractions

Derek slipped out of bed quietly. He walked into the bathroom and started the water. Stripping of his clothes, he slipped under the hot water. Running late already, he jumped out, as quickly as he could manage. Derek found his dress pants and nice dark red shirt. Stretching his arms above his head, he couldn't help but yawn.

He looked towards his bed to see Meredith still sleeping. He scribbled a note out, then dropped a kiss against her hair before he was heading towards the lobby. "Told you I'd make it."

Derek looked over to see Mark, surprisingly alert. "Congratulations."

"Nice hickey." He smirked.

"Fuck you." He ran his hand through his hair. Thankful that the bus had already arrived, he grabbed a seat and stared out towards the shore line. Even though he felt like he was choking, Derek buttoned his shirt to the highest point. "I am not in the mood for this today."

"Late night?"

"I swear, you're worse than a girl when it comes to this."

"That is not true." Mark started rambling on about his night and the women he was surrounded by. Derek made it about two minutes before he wasn't paying attention anymore. "But, anyway. What did you get into after the club?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "We just went back to the room and drank a bottle of champagne. Ended up with this terrible headache."

"You know it's only going to get worse," Mark sighed as the bus came to a quick stop. "I hate journalists."

"Don't we all."

x.x.x

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Meredith slowly sat up with a bit of a struggle. Drinking champagne until five in the morning wasn't the greatest of her ideas, but recently, most of her ideas weren't the best.

Looking to her right side, she saw a water bottle and some aspirin, along with a handwritten note. _M, just left for the press conference. I should be back around two. If you're hungry, order some room service, D._

She caught herself smiling like an idiot. "What the _hell_ are you doing? Jesus, Meredith. Now you're talking to yourself. That's great." Grabbing the controller to the television, she flipped the channel to ESPN2. As each day went by, she was growing accustomed to seeing people she associated with on television.

Damn, he looked good.

Her ringtone blaring, made Meredith groan. The muffled sound meant it was hiding under some type of surface. Soon, she found it shoved between the bed and the wall.

One missed call from Cristina displayed on her phone. A text message appeared: _CALL ME ASAP._

Meredith was about to call her, but she heard Derek's voice coming from the television. "How have you prepared for Sunday's game, compared to last week's battle against Dallas?"

Derek paused, "Personally, I watch tapes from the previous game, going into Monday morning. There were a lot of mistakes made by myself on Sunday. I've been working closely with Coach Westcott to address those issues to assure they don't occur again. I feel that our team is well-prepared to go into Sunday afternoon, without any distractions."

 _Are you okay?_

The moderator pointed towards another reporter, "I know you just spoke of distractions. Recent pictures just hit the media today of you with a woman in Philadelphia and here in Miami. Do you think the mix of her and club visiting in the early hours of the morning would warrant some type of distraction?"

Meredith had never felt this emotion before. It was a mix between nausea, dizziness, and fear. Swallowing hard, she watched closely at Derek's response. His hand was clenched in a fist, tapping the table five times. "I don't know. Can you spend a night with friends, then go into work three days later?" Derek snapped, rising to his feet. "I'm done with questions."

Her hands were shaking. She started flipping channels until she landed on the right one. She saw four pictures of her and Derek on the screen. The first one was from Fogo De Chao, as they were walking into the restaurant. The second, she wasn't noticeable, because her back was towards them. _The restaurant._ The last two were from outside the club. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. She was beaming. Then, them kissing. "Are you fucking watching what I'm watching right now?"

Cristina just started laughing, uncontrollably, which was absolutely out of character for her. "I'm sorry. Shit. Okay. What the hell is this?"

Meredith ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I don't know." She paused. "Cristina, I don't know."

"Well, your mother's not too happy about it, that's for sure." Cristina heard Meredith make a sound that was in between a shriek and a groan. "We were all in the attendings lounge and I don't think I've ever seen her act like that before."

"I probably have. " Meredith laid down with a huff. "And now they're speculating on who I am. What does bachelor Derek Shepherd's new woman do for a living. I am no one's _woman._ " Meredith kept ranting and raving. She wanted to throw up. "What if I lose my job for this?"

"I highly doubt that's going to happen. Listen, I have a page. Keep me posted."

Meredith hung up her cell phone with a frown. She turned the television off abruptly. Every doubt she had in her mind about this was coming to life. She wasn't going to sacrifice everything she had worked so hard for, for what? A fling? Grabbing all of her belongings, Meredith left Derek's hotel room and headed back towards her own.

x.x.x

Derek played around with the food on his plate. It was Saturday morning, which meant the entire day was spent between light practice and classroom playbooks. He took a sip of the orange juice in front of him and sighed. "What's going on with you? You went MIA after yesterday."

He glanced at his best friend. "I'm alright."

"Did you talk to her?"

This was the first time Mark had brought up Meredith without referring to some type of lude innuendos. "Barely."

 _Derek knocked on Meredith's hotel room. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to be patient. When she opened it, he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes and nose were a light shade of pink. Derek walked inside, closing the door behind himself. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He reached for her hand, shocked when she took two steps back._

" _Derek, I can not do this. I'm sorry." Avoiding eye contact with him completely, Meredith moved towards the dresser, dancing her fingers along the oak. "I worked my ass off to get where I am. I refuse to give that up for a… a hook up. I shouldn't have let it gotten to where it did."_

" _Is_ that _what you think this is?" Derek stared at her. "A hook up?"_

" _Do you know what they're saying about me? Jesus, Derek, according to the last one, I'm a_ fucking _escort."_

" _No one believes that bullshit. Meredith, I'm sorry this happened, but that doesn't mean we have to throw this away."_

" _What? This? Two people who decided to make out is now something? Please, just go. I can't lose this. Please, just go."_

 _Derek sighed, defeated. He couldn't get through to her right now. He knew he had to leave._

"I'm sure she's just upset," Mark patted his shoulder, "Let's just get this day over with."

"Right," Derek looked at his phone again. Nothing. "Let's go see how much I'll get fined today."

Mark chuckled, "I heard it was five thousand dollars, but that seems a bit drastic for week two."

"It wouldn't surprise me at all."

x.x.x

Meredith stayed in the shadows today. Never removing the sunglasses from her face, she just watched as each drill was called. "You're famous."

She glanced towards Alex. "Apparently."

"Don't sweat it. They'll talk about it for two days, _maybe,_ then someone will do something even stupider and you'll be old news." Alex shrugged, receiving a glare almost automatically.

"Alex, I like you. You're a great PT and possibly a good friend, but I will throw you into the ocean." Meredith looked towards the field to see Derek, looking towards her. "I'm sorry, that was rough."

He smirked, "I like the backbone, kid. Down for a drink after this?"

Meredith breathed out a yes almost immediately. Her heart started racing when Alton Anderson made his way to stand next to her. She had never seen an owner on a field before, especially when it wasn't game day. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Dr. Grey. Do you mind coming into my office Monday morning at ten o'clock?" He always had such a monotone voice and expression. You couldn't even start to attempt to try to figure out what he was thinking.

"Absolutely sir," She forced a smile to the best of her ability. Without another word, he was walking towards the golf cart that would bring him away. Placing her head in her hands, Meredith begrudgingly answered her cell phone. "Mom, I can't talk-"

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Meredith? Are you a doctor or a trophy wife? I didn't raise you to be this… this ordinary! Do you understand how this makes me look? My daughter is gallivanting with some athlete? Drinking at three in the morning?" Ellis went on and on.

"Mom-"

"Now I have to try to explain to my colleagues what exactly you're doing with your medical degree, because by the looks of it, it doesn't look like much. This is an embarrassment to me."

"Mom-"

"I hope you know what you're doing, because your reputation is not going to be the same after this stunt. I'd like to sit down with you when you get back from Miami. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be busy. You know, gallivanting, apparently. I'm sorry I am so disappointing to you, Mom."

Meredith turned her phone off immediately. Her hands were shaking. That feeling came right back from yesterday afternoon. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible.


	13. Clarity

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long. I just wanted to continue to say thank you for your kind words. Please, review! Thanks again xx**

Meredith pulled on her nicest outfit. She wore a black pencil skirt match with a red blouse. Staring into the mirror, she exited the bathroom, knocking on the door of Mr. Anderson's office.

After being let in by a secretary, she sat down across from him. "How was your first away game, Dr. Grey?"

"It was good, sir. I really am enjoying my position here and again, would like to thank you for the opportunity."

Alton waived his hand, stopping her from continuing. "Dr. Grey. I did not want to meet with you to discuss any relationships that may occur outside of these walls. It is not my place to position input on any of those situations. Especially, since the team still won and played greatly yesterday."

"Yes, sir."

"I called you in here to see if you wanted to attend a conference in five weeks. It runs Monday through Friday, so it would be a long two weeks of work for you."

"I am absolutely interested."

"Perfect. I'll have my secretary send you all the information. You do have a passport, correct?"

Meredith looked up. "Yes, sir. I do."

"Perfect. After Sunday in Washington, you'll be flying into London. You'll spend the week there and reconnect with the rest of the team on Saturday. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, sir. Thank you."

"I'll email you more information."

"Yes, thank you." She quickly exited the office, heading towards her own. Opening the door, she saw a small bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Meredith frowned, reading the note. _I'm so sorry._

Meredith put the card down when her phone buzzed against her leg. Her heart dropped when she received and SOS text message from Cristina. She wasn't the type to ever have to use that card, so it was imperative that Meredith found out what was happening.

She flew over to the bar across the hospital to see Cristina fiddling with the peanuts. "What's up, Cris?"

"Life sucks," She chucked the shell into the basket in front of her.

"Ah, this game," Meredith sat down. "My life sucks, too."

Cristina hadn't looked up yet, "You don't want to play with me." Meredith was waiting for the next sentence to come. She had to lightly elbow her side for a reaction. "I'm pregnant."

Meredith stopped everything, breathing included.

"That looks like my reaction."

" _Pregnant?_ " Meredith said below a whisper. "What are you doing to do? Did you tell Burke yet? Holy crap. Cris, what are you going to do?"

"Burke isn't going to know," Cristina finally looked up. "Do you know what happens to pregnant interns? Listen, I need you."

"Anything. But, you don't think he should-"

"I have an abortion scheduled next week. I had to give them someone to help me afterwards. I put your name down. You're my… person."

They sat there in silence for awhile. If Cristina wanted to cry, her shoulder was readily available. Although, Meredith was positive that wasn't going to happen at the bar right next to the hospital.

"Okay, enough about me. Did you make up with McDreamy, yet?"

Meredith finally cracked a smile and let out a laugh, "McWhat?"

"He's hot," She shrugged. "But he's got that whole perfect hair and I can undress you with my eyes thing going on. It's dreamy. McDreamy."

Meredith shook her head, no.

"Don't be stupid. He didn't take pictures himself. Go talk to him."

"I'll see him on Thursday," She shrugged.

Cristina gave her a sharp look. " _Don't be stupid._ "

Derek stared at his ceiling. He watched the ceiling fan circle, slowly. When his phone rang, he answered it. "What's up?"

"So, you're probably busy and I'm sorry for just calling like this. I should have texted you. I uh, oh! It's Meredith, by the way. I found your number through the work directory."

"You ramble when you're nervous."

"What? I…I'm not nervous."

Derek chuckled, "I happen to think it's cute. What can I do for you, Meredith?"

"I think we should talk," She sighed.

"I agree. Do you want to come over to my apartment? Or I can meet you somewhere?" Now Derek was about to start rambling. Talking to her and knowing he was going to see her soon made the butterflies reappear in his stomach. He never had this feeling before.

"I'll come to you. I'm right near Temple Emergency Room."

Derek had given her directions and how to gain access to his apartment. He jumped up, trying to clean the house to the best of his ability. He closed the door to his bedroom and to Kyla's bedroom.

As quickly as possible, he loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and shut the door, right before there was a knock on his front door. Derek took a breath before opening the door. "Hey, come in."

Meredith looked around the apartment. It was huge. The kitchen alone was bigger than her entire apartment. "This is beautiful."

Derek watched as she looked around. She was absolutely stunning. She placed her purse on the kitchen table. Derek sat down on the couch, indicating for her to do the same. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I may have overreacted a tad bit on Friday." She admitted. "I just am not used to being around the media like that. I'm a doctor for crying out loud. I was so scared that I was going to lose everything I worked so hard for."

Derek nodded, "I understand where you're coming from. Meredith, like I've told you, there's something about you. You're something special, you know?" He noticed her tense exterior start to relax. "When I first saw you, you kind of took my breath away. I could barely focus. And Thursday night? I haven't had that much fun in such a long time."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Really. I'd like the chance to take you out, Meredith. You know, bring you to dinner and have you as my date next month for our charity event. I don't give a shit who's around."

"Okay," Meredith exhaled the breath she didn't realize she wasn't holding in. "Okay."

Derek reached over and took ahold of her hand. He ran his thumb along her palm slowly. "So, this is what I think we should do," Derek smiled. "We spend the day here, watching movies, ordering Chinese food, and just being normal. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really nice."

"Can I go grab you some comfier clothes?" He smiled, climbing to his feet.

"Yes," Meredith squeezed his hand, gently. "Derek, can I... kiss you." She felt red flush over her face.

He tipped her chin up and pressed his lips on hers. It was slow at first, until Meredith danced her tongue along his. She pulled back with a smile. "You can do that anytime you'd like."

x.x.x

"No. No way. You've lost it," Meredith shook her head. She had just shoved a full fork full of lo mien into her mouth. "You really think DC is better than Marvel? How?"

"DC _is_ better."

Meredith placed the food container on the table. "So you think Batman, Superman, the Green Lantern and Wonder Woman can _really_ take on, let's see, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Deadpool, and even Loki, on some days?"

Derek was amused, "Loki is a bad guy."

"He had some brief moments of clarity," Meredith shrugged. "I think you're insane."

"We'll whose the one here, huh?" He smirked, easily pulling her onto his lap, "Which I'm really happy you are."

"Well, I'd hope so," Meredith giggled. "Tell me more about this charity event that we're going to."

"It's a huge banquet dinner. It's for No Kid Hungry. Every penny raised goes towards feeding underprivileged children across the country. It's a city wide thing, so a lot of people are going to be there. We'll be at a table with Mark and his date, Alex and his, and I believe Coach and his wife."

"That sounds really amazing. I'll have to go buy a dress," She smiled.

"We'll so shopping."

Meredith looked at him, slightly shocked. She had never had a boyfriend, or anything close to that, offer to go shopping with her. "I think you might regret that."

"I think we'll be okay."


	14. Plans

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Much appreciate for all the love and reviews. I just wanted to let y'all know, I'm planning on continuing Rock Me, Mama, after I've completed I Melt. Once again, thank for you the love and Happy New Year xx**

Derek couldn't help but smile. He was in the process of making breakfast. He figured chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs would be the perfect meal to start today. He was humming along to his country spotify station. "Mmm, momma rock-"

He stopped himself seeing Meredith with a smirk playing on her lips. "Country music, huh?"

"It's my guilty pleasure," He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I hope you're hungry."

"Definitely," Meredith jumped onto the counter as Derek moved around the kitchen. "I'm glad you can cook, because I definitely cannot."

"Cooking is easy," He smiled.

"So, this one time in college," Meredith pushed her hair from her face. "I was starving. So as a college kid, I went to make ramen. Apparently, you can't put a metal spoon in the microwave."

Derek looked at her before cracking up. "You did not."

"Yup! I set a portion of the lounge on fire." Meredith shook her head. Derek could not stop laughing. "Okay, it's not that funny, jackass."

Derek smiled, "It's pretty funny." He looked at the clock when someone knocked on the door. "Could you grab that? It's probably Mark."

Meredith slid off the counter, kissed him on the cheek, and then opened the door. She felt her chest tighten. Here she was, dressed in Derek's clothes, staring at his ex-wife and daughter. "Meredith!" Kyla smiled, hugging her leg.

Thankfully, Derek came to the door, "Hey sweetie." Meredith just backed away. She didn't now what else to do right now.

Derek pulled Addison outside of his apartment, and shut the door. "I called you ten times, Derek. Kyla wanted to see you as soon as she woke up. I'm so sorry I interrupted your booty call."

"Stop it, Addison." He shook his head. "We're a tad old for this, don't you think? I'll see you on Thursday."

Derek shut his apartment door and sighed. "Kyla, I'm making breakfast. It'll be ready soon!"

"Okay!" She called from her bedroom.

"Meredith, I am so sorry. She wasn't supposed to be here until one in the afternoon." He sighed.

"It's fine. I should probably go, though." She sighed, feeling extremely awkward at the previous meeting.

"Stay for breakfast?" He frowned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please?"

"Okay," She nodded. She went to set the table, pulling out drinks for everyone. Meredith smiled as she watched him move around the kitchen. Kyla ran into the room, taking her normal seat.

Derek brought three plates over as everyone sat down. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Meredith come to dinner with us tonight?" She perked up. "Please, Daddy? It'll be a lot of fun."

Derek smiled, looking towards Meredith. "I don't know, Ky, she's a busy woman. Why don't you ask?"

"Meredith, can you come to dinner with my Daddy and me?" She looked up with her bright blue eyes. "It'll be a lot of fun, I promise!"

"I'd love to." She smiled. Meredith glanced at Derek who was looking at his cell phone. He stood up, tossing it onto the counter, far from arms reach. He sat back down with a complete fake smile. "What should I wear, Kyla?"

"Hmm," The eight year old thought to herself, leaning back in her chair. "You should wear a pretty dress!"

"You got it," Meredith smiled.

x.x.x

Derek looked around the city as his car zipped through the city. Kyla was going on and on about some television show her two year old brother was in love with. "He just keeps singing and singing. I think his name _Calliou,_ or something. I never heard that name before, Daddy."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair, "I think it's French."

"Weird," She shrugged her shoulders as the car came to a stop. Derek stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat. She was wearing a silver dress that came below her knees. Her hair was curled in a half up-do. "You look amazing."

She blushed, avoiding eye contact. Derek tipped her chin up and quickly kissed her. He opened the door, letting her slide next to his daughter. "Hi, Kyla!"

Kyla looked up with a smile, "You look like a pretty princess, Meredith."

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

Derek slipped his hand into hers, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand. He quietly leaned over, brushing his nose against her hair, right next to her ear. "Thank you for coming."

Meredith looked at him with a smile as the car soon came to a stop. Derek helped Meredith out; then held his daughter against her hip. "Maybe, if you eat your dinner, we can go get some ice cream near LOVE Park."

"I'm gonna eat every single bite, Daddy," She giggled as they were lead to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"I sure hope so," He smiled.

Meredith looked at the menu, and then glanced at Derek. "Uhm, Derek. Forgive me, but I seemed to fail out of Italian in the ninth grade."

"Doctor Meredith Grey failed a class?" He chuckled; suddenly remembering the entire menu was in Italian.

" _Buona sera, Sir Shepherd. Vorrei iniziare con alcune bevande questa sera?_ _"_ The waiter looked at Derek with a smile.

Derek ordered drinks for both his daughter, then himself. He looked towards Meredith who looked a mix between confused and shock. "What would you like to drink?"

"Chardonnay is fine," Meredith shook her head with a laugh. Once the waiter had left the table, she spoke up again, "You know Italian? Fluently?"

"Daddy used to spend his summer's in Italy. My great grandparents had a summer home in Rome!" Kyla explained.

Derek looked at his daughter with an amused expression, "I should bring her on all of my dates."

x.x.x

Meredith smiled as Derek held her hand. Kyla was running around in circles, chasing the birds that were next to the fountain. "I had a lot of fun at dinner," He kissed her gently.

"I did, too," Meredith smiled. She felt herself starting to like Derek more and more as the minutes back by. "She's such an amazing girl, Derek."

"Yeah," He watched as his daughter was laughing, playing with some other children accompanied by their parents. "No matter what, she's always laughing and smiling. She gets me through my rough days."

Meredith nodded, taking in everything around her. Three weeks ago, she never thought she'd be sitting here. "Meredith. I know I only met you a few weeks ago, but I'm really starting to like you."

She swallowed hard.

"I'm not going to rush into anything, but I just want you to know that I have plans. They're not scary or anything crazy, but I have plans."

"Okay," She nodded. "I…I can do plans."

"We'll that makes me very happy," Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "This girl is never going to go to sleep tonight."

"I don't think I've ever had that much energy." Meredith shook her head as she spotted a young boy, almost dragging her mother towards them.

"Mister Shepherd?" He was probably around the age of twelve. The blonde haired boy smiled brightly. He was sporting one of Derek's jerseys and clutching a football.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He just wouldn't let it up," The mother frowned.

Derek flashed a smile at the boy's mother. "What's your name, buddy?"

"Matthew," His eyes perked up. Derek extended his hand and he shook it, excitedly. "May I have your autograph, sir?"

"Of course you can!" Derek reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a sharpie. He paused. "You know what, Matt. Before I sign this football, do you want to play some catch?"

"R-Really?" He almost jumped with excitement.

Derek took his jacket off, undoing his shirt from being tucked in. "You don't mind, do you, Mom?"

"No," She shook her head with a smiled. "Not at all."

Derek dropped a kiss on Meredith's cheek before walking out towards the open space. Kyla had run back towards Meredith, sitting on her lap. "What's Daddy doing?"

"He's play some catch for a little bit."

Meredith watched as Derek interacted with the young fan. He asked him questions about his own football career. Who his favorite player was, among other things. It was probably the sweetest thing Meredith had ever seen.

As ten minutes passed by, the two returned to the bench. Derek took the football and wrote a note out for him. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you!" He beamed.

"Ma'am, during our bye week in two week we're sponsoring a Play 60 event for kids around Philadelphia. Next Sunday, if Matthew would like to join, he is more than welcome to come to the stadium to play." Derek pulled his wallet out with a card. "All the information is right on here and that's your ticket inside."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shepherd," She smiled. "You have no idea how much this means."

"Absolutely. I hope to see you there." Derek smiled as the pair walked away. "Are my girls ready to go?" Meredith was in awe. She had never seen anything like that before. "I think we should go watch a movie."

"Yay!" Kyla clapped her hands together. "Meredith, can you come to? Please, please, please?"

"Sure," She laughed. She watched Derek pull on his jacket with a hard wince. She opened her mouth, but quickly stopped herself. Derek saw her reaction, but shook his head.

The three started walking out of the park. His apartment was only two blocks away, so they thought walking was the best option. "What movie are we going to watch, Ky?"

"Hmm," Kyla tapped her chin with her free hand. "Frozen!"

"Frozen?" Derek looked at his daughter. "Haven't you seen that like a million times already?"

"So? We can watch it a million and one times. Maybe a million and two, even."

Derek shook his head as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Okay, Frozen it is. But, you have to get ready for bed and brush your teeth first."

"Okay, Daddy," Kyla beamed.

"I give her twenty minutes before she's passed out on the couch," Derek murmured against Meredith's hair. "Then we can watch an actual movie."

"Okay."

x.x.x

Derek tiptoed out of Kyla's bedroom, closing the door quietly. Meredith placed her glass of wine on the table, allowing him to sit behind her. His hand wrapped around her waist as he grabbed the controller from the table to his left. "What would you like to watch?"

Meredith looked up at him, "Derek, what you did at the park, that was incredible. That kid is always going to remember that."

"That's exactly why I do what I do," He ran his fingers up and down her side. "As much as I love Philadelphia, we need a way to reach out to these kids. That's why I try to interact with them as much as possible."

He paused, "Meredith, this might be my last season. I've been in the league for eleven years. I know you saw me struggle with my shoulder earlier. One wrong hit and I could be in some serious trouble. The cortisone shots only get me so far."

"Well, I think only you know what's best for you," Meredith looked up as his fingers ran through her hair.

"You're the first person to not tell me that I'm overacting," He shook his head. "I swear, everyone wants me to play until my collar bone snaps like Joe Theisman's leg, back in the eighties."

"Well, people need to mind their own business," Meredith shrugged.

"I swear, you get more amazing with everything you say," He chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

Meredith ran her hand against his cheek, gently, before leaning up to kiss him. It was gentle at first, romantic, loving. Derek pulled her to sit in his lap, his hand pushing right under the hem of her t-shirt.

They pulled apart breathless. Meredith leaned her forehead on his. Derek kissed her again, more aggressively. He nibbled against her lower lip before sliding his lips towards her jaw, kissing inch by inch, until his tongue slowly slid down her neck.

Meredith tossed her head back. Her breath was gaining speed as she felt Derek's lips against her collarbone. "B-Bedroom?"

He smiled, easily picking her up. He went back to kissing her lips as he closed the door behind himself, locking it. Derek was leaning over her. He started moving her shirt above her head, until it was across the bedroom. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, baby."

Meredith smiled, moving so she was straddling him, running her fingers across his chest. "You have plans right?" She pulled his own shirt from his body. "You said you have plans."

"I did say that and I do."

Meredith kissed him, longingly. "I have plans, too."


	15. Emotions

**Author's Note: Y'all are amazing and I love you. Please continue to read and review! This chapter didn't exist just now. I had another chapter I was going to post, but I felt the inspiration to write this. I hope y'all like it!**

Feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist, Meredith blinked her eyes open slowly, snuggling deeper against him. "You're amazing," Derek kissed along her bare shoulder, murmuring against her skin.

She let out a small laugh, placing her arm over top of his. Derek interlocked his fingers with hers, as she laid on her back, looking up at him. He leaned down to capture her lips. Meredith couldn't stop smiling. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"That's all I get?" He feigned sadness. "That smile says otherwise," Derek ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Meredith groaned when her phone started to ring. "Ignore it."

"I can't," Meredith leaned over. "Hello?"

"Meredith, it's Mom. Listen. Cristina just collapsed in the operating room. Do you know anything that could be the cause of this?" Ellis sighed.

Meredith sat up, holding the blankets against her chest. "What? I was just talking to her yesterday."

"Meredith, _anything_ helps."

"She's uh, she's pregnant." After a few more words, Meredith tossed her phone on the nightstand. After she pulled her bra and jeans back on, she stood up.

She didn't realize Derek had called her name a few times. "Meredith. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Cristina collapsed and, I have to go. I'm sorry. I… I have to be there for her." Meredith picked up her shirt, smiling sadly, seeing it ripped. "I forgot about that."

Derek jumped up, he grabbed an old t-shirt for her. "Let me call you a car. It'll be much quicker."

Meredith nodded. "I'm sorry, Derek," She grabbed her belongings, following him towards the apartment's door.

"Hey," He grabbed her waist gently. "You have nothing to apologize for. You make sure your best friend is okay. If you need me, I'll come there. I'm sure Addison could pick Ky up early."

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay," Meredith breathed out, trying to convince herself more than Derek. "Spend some time with Kyla."

Derek tipped her chin up, leaving her with a gentle, but strong kiss all at the same time. "Please, call me."

Meredith nodded before walking through the front door, then flying towards the elevator. Getting to the hospital was a blur. She didn't exactly remember every motion, but here she was, staring at the OR Board. _C Yang. Dr. Simpson. Ectopic Pregnancy._

"Doctor Grey?"

She looked to her left, seeing Preston Burke leaning against the door frame of a conference room. Once she sat down across from him, she already felt tears coming down her cheeks. "She told you."

She nodded quickly, trying to compose herself. "Is she going to be alright? I mean, I know my bones and ligaments, but I didn't pay much attention in my gynecology rounds."

"Dr. Simpson is the best. He assured me he was going to do what ever he could," Preston trailed off with a cough to avoid finishing his sentence. "But, she told you?"

"She told me," Meredith looked at the fake grain in the wooden counter. "I'm sorry, Dr. Burke."

x.x.x

Meredith sat in the chair, across from Cristina's bed. She had woken up earlier, but her body wouldn't allow her to stay awake for long periods of time. According to Doctor Simpson, Cristina had lost not only a baby, but a fallopian tube. She rubbed her palms against the top of her jeans, staring at the floor. "He has you wearing his number now?"

The very raspy voice made Meredith jump up, "Cris."

"I'm all right," She answered the question before it could be asked. "I'm fine."

Meredith knew she wasn't fine. Then again, she wasn't going to bombard her best friend with questions at this moment. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, Cris."

Cristina turned her head to finally look over. "I was going to have an abortion, Meredith. I don't have the right to feel any type of emotion right now."

Meredith frowned, "Cristina, you know that's not true. Regardless of whatever your plans were, you are allowed to feel however you feel is warranted."

Cristina's expression made a complete one eighty degree turn. Her bottom lip started quiver and Meredith knew what was next. The tears didn't come lightly. They came in complete sobs. "I need…"

Meredith jumped up, at her side. She didn't know what do to. Cristina was yelling and crying, begging to be sedated again. The door opened, but nurses didn't barge in. It was Preston Burke. He calmly kicked his shoes off, and tossed his jacket onto the couch.

When Cristina was against his chest, Meredith found a way to say goodbye before exiting the room. She knew for damn sure that was exactly what her best friend needed at the time.

Meredith leaned against the nurses station and let out a breath. Her own body was having trouble keeping up with the turn of emotions all day. Walking towards the exit, she called a cab from the hospital's phone, going to the only place she could escape.

"Thank you," She handed the driver a pile of cash before exiting the taxi and walking into the bar she hadn't been to in awhile. "Tequila, please. Keep them coming."

Meredith couldn't shake the rush of emotions she was feeling. She tossed back a total of three shots before finally taking a breath. Thankful that the bar was empty, she wouldn't have to make small talk with anyone.

Like clockwork, the door opened, with a group of people. Meredith didn't bother turning around. When she felt a presence next to her, she didn't have to look to see who it was. Derek wrapped an arm around her waist.

Meredith let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned against him, moving her head against his chest. "Let's go to your apartment and talk." Derek tossed down some money to cover her tab and a tip, before helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Meredith just shook her head. She was in a daze when she finally made it to her couch. Derek sat next to her, waiting for whenever she was ready. "She could have died, Derek. She could have died. I… what… I'm… I don't know."

Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"It was just everything at once. This morning was perfect, then I thought my best friend was going to die, then I didn't know how to console her. I didn't know what to say."

"Baby, you were scared. It's okay," Derek frowned. "You were there the entire time. You did exactly what you needed to do."

Meredith felt her heart starting to slow. "You're right. I didn't mean to ignore you all day. I just, didn't…"

"I know. I know, baby," Derek moved so she was laying against him. "It was a hard day for you."

"C-Can you stay?"


	16. Pacquiao

**Aouthor's Note: Thank you, thank you. Y'all are the best. I love an appreciate all your reviews!**

Derek couldn't seem to get his head in the game today. Well, in the practice, today. He couldn't hit one receiver and it was getting to him. He went back into the shotgun position. When the ball hit his hand, he danced around the pocket. He saw Mark down the field. Cocking his arm back, he went to sling the ball, only being brought down by one of his defensive teammates.

Derek laid on the ground and stared at the clear sky. "Shep, you good?" Mark held his hand out. Derek was helped to his feet before ripping his helmet off and walking towards the bench.

"She throws him pussy for what? One night and he can't even complete a pass."

Derek knew he wasn't supposed to hear the comment from his Outside Linebacker, but he did. "What the fuck did you just say?" Standing a five foot ten, he was nothing compared to this six foot three man. He also didn't care.

"You heard me. Is a little pussy worth this? I mean, shit, she's hot, but come on, dude."

Derek saw red. He didn't realize he'd punched his teammate in the jaw until his offensive coordinator pulled him back. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled. Derek shook him off, storming towards the locker room.

Meredith stood in shock. Half the field was staring at her. She shifted awkwardly, fidgeting with the paperwork in her hand. "Dr. Grey. Can you please make sure my all-star dumbass quarterback didn't break his hand."

"Y-Yes, coach." Meredith nodded, pretty relieved that she could run off the field as well. She opened the double doors to see Derek violently hit a locker door. "Derek, stop!"

"I'm fine," He started pulling off his jersey and equipment underneath. Derek grabbed a sweatshirt and winced when he settled into that.

"Can you please let me give you an x-ray?" She frowned. Derek barely answered audibly, but followed her down the hall to her office. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's not important." Derek mumbled as Meredith set him up to take a few pictures of his wrist.

"You probably just bruised your bone," Meredith sat in her swivel chair in front of him. "I'm going to wrap you up in an ace bandage for now, until those films develop," She frowned. "You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know," He sighed as Coach Westcott walked into the exam room, closing the door. Meredith just focused on doing her job at this moment. "Coach, I-"

"Don't. You're going to pull this shit on the field, during practice? With the media watching? Tell me how Roger Goodell was already on the phone with me! You just got hit with a seventy-five thousand dollar fine and a week suspension. I don't give a shit what he said to you. You need to keep your personal life outside these walls. Do you understand me?"

"Really? I'm suspended?"

"What the fuck did you expect to happen, Derek? Finish up here and I'll see you in a week," He shook his head, "Dr. Grey, please notify me on the results."

"Yes, Coach," She sighed as he walked out of the room. "What did he say about me?"

"Meredith," He frowned, "It's not important. It was stupid locker room talk. I wasn't going to let anyone talk about my girl like that."

She couldn't help but blush. "You still shouldn't have punched him." She grabbed the films from the printer, taking a better look at them. "As much as I appreciate the chivalry of the situation, you don't need a fractured wrist within the first two months of regular season."

"Talk doctor to me," He winked at her.

"You are entirely too much," She shook her head. Derek found the moment to grab her gently and kiss her slowly.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed, "You're not broken, by the way."

He chuckled, "Well that's good, then. Meredith, what's the rest of your weekend look like?"

"Well, I'll be here until probably five. Then the next three days, I'm just doing research on the team, seeing what PT Alex and I can force you guys into doing. Then I'll be here Sunday, unlike you."

He shook his head. "How about coming to New York with me?"

"What's in New York?" She looked up, as he just laughed. "Oh, your family? Do you… think that's a good idea?"

He smiled. "It's really cute how nervous you get. Meredith, it's nothing crazy, but I'd like it if you meet them. I'm going to call Addison and see if I can pick up Kyla for the weekend. You don't have to."

"No," She shook her head. "I definitely want to go, Derek."

"Perfect," He beamed. "Well, I'm going to get yelled at again, make a bullshit apology, and go pack. I'll pick you up at six thirty?"

"You're crazy," She giggled as he kissed her quickly.

"Only sometimes!"

x.x.x

Meredith rushed into her apartment to see Cristina lying on the couch fiddling with her pager. "You're home? I thought you were going to be in the hospital for a few more days."

"She kept yelling at the nurses," Preston peeked his head out from the kitchen, adorned in a cooking apron. "I convinced your mother to let her leave if I stayed with her."

"Why am I not surprised," Meredith sat down on the opposite couch. "You're watching sportscenter?"

"His idea," Cristina rolled her eyes, tossing her silent pager on the table. "I heard Derek punched out his teammate."

"Yeah," She shook her head. "He was protecting my name or whatever."

Cristina laughed, "I'm not surprised at all. With that being said, I wish I could throw away seventy-five thousand dollars like it was nothing."

"Tell me about it," She shook her head. "I have to go pack, because Derek's going to be here in like, twenty minutes."

"Pack?"

"Oh. We're uh, going up to New York. That's where he's from and we figured since he can't be at work and I don't have to be there until Sunday, we'd go visit his family and whatever else there is to do in New York." Meredith rambled on so much that she was almost out of breath when she finished her run-on sentence.

"You're meeting the family? Oh, god, how was it? The sex must have been amazing if you're meeting the family already."

Meredith blushed, pushing her hair from her face. "I uh… I don't know… I just…"

"Meredith, relax," Cristina shook her head, sitting up, "I'm busting your balls. Who gives a shit how long you've known him. I haven't seen you this happy in a _very_ long time."

"Yeah," She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. She walked towards the door, revealing Derek and Kyla, who immediately jumped in her arms. "Hey, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm so happy you're coming with us!" Kyla beamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm early. I couldn't keep this one still," Derek shook his head. "Hey, Cristina. How are you?"

"Ah, What's up, Mayweather?"

Derek frowned. "I'm that popular, huh?"

Preston emerged from the kitchen, "Most popular man in Philadelphia. It's a pleasure. Preston Burke."

"Ah, Dr. Burke, Nice to meet you."

"So, I'm going to let you get interrogated while Kyla helps me pack. How's that sound?" Meredith smiled at the girl who nodded quickly. "Don't worry. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Did you break your hand, Pacquiao?" Cristina laughed as Derek took Meredith's previous seat.

"Meredith just said it was bruised, but she assured me I'll be back next week," Derek explained.

"As long as you don't go all Muhammad Ali on someone else, right?" Cristina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cristina, I think you've used up all of your boxing references for a night," Preston shook his head.

"That's all I know," She shrugged. "Take care of my friend, Derek."

"I plan to."


	17. New York

_7:00_

Derek glanced over at Meredith, who was doing anything to distract her self. She was fidgeting with her cell phone, looking out the window, every window. She put her feet on the dash and back down, repeatedly.

Derek reached over, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Hey, you're making _me_ nervous."

Meredith frowned as she glanced behind her to see Kyla sleeping. "I'm meeting your family. I'm a bit nervous. They probably just know me as whatever the media portrayed me as."

He chuckled, "Meredith. I have talked to my family about you."

"You have?"

"Of course," He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the top of her hand. "My mom's been dying to meet you. They're not _as_ scary as you think they are." Derek took the next exit off of the highway. "You want a run down, again, don't you?"

"Please."

"Well, there's mom, of course. Then, my four sisters: Kathleen, Elizabeth, Nancy, and Amelia." He paused, "Kate and Lizzie. I always call Amelia, Amy, but if you call her that she might actually hate you."

"You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious," He chuckled, as he pulled into a driveway, revealing a large house, he frowned, slightly. "I'm surprised there's not more people here. Hey, baby girl. We're here."

The two stepped out of the car as Derek started pulling his daughter from the car seat. "Hey, sleepy head." Kyla yawned, shuffling to the ground. Once she blinked her eyes, she realized she was at her grandmother's house. She ran straight to the door and without knocking, barged into the house. "That's my kid."

Meredith took a breath as they walked into the house. It took about fifteen seconds before an older woman was almost screaming, bringing her son into a hug. "You know I hate surprises, Derek! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my Mother," He laughed. "Mom, this is Meredith."

"Oh, I am so sorry," She immediately pulled Meredith in for a tight hug as well. "Meredith, it is so great to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Shepherd."

"Oh, please, call me, Carolyn. Mrs. Shepherd makes me feel old," She smiled, picking up Kyla. "And how is my beautiful granddaughter?"

Kyla giggled, "I'm good!"

"Well, come in. Derek, why don't you set the table?" Carolyn walked towards the kitchen. "Amelia should be here any minute and Nancy will be by for dessert later."

"Hey, I'm a guest," He frowned, then cracked a smile.

"But, you'll always be the man of the house." Carolyn replied with a larger smile.

"You got it, Ma. Let me grab our bags and I'll do that."

Meredith spoke up, "I can grab them," She looked towards his wrist.

"Doctors orders, huh?" He chuckled. Reluctantly, he agreed, but only with his supervision. "I'm not completely incapable."

"Derek, I know," She dropped their belongings on the queen sized bed. "I just don't want you hurting yourself. It's a long season. If you strain a ligament or tendon, your little jealousy, as hot as it was, can actually put you out a week."

Derek paused, before grabbing her waist and tossing her on the bed. He was leaning over her, his lips millimeters from hers. "I love when you talk sports medicine to me."

Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She leaned up to capture his lips slowly, wishing this moment could last longer. "I'm glad I'm here."

He smiled brightly, "I'm extremely glad you are, too."

"Go help your Mom. I'm going to get out of sweatpants and look like a normal person meeting her… meeting your family."

"I can help you," He winked.

"Oh, my god, go."

Derek chuckled, walking back towards the kitchen. "Amy! There's my kid sister," He hugged her tightly. "You look great."

"I'm trying," She smiled. "I thought you were done fighting?"

"Fighting?" Carolyn looked up from the stove.

"Oops," Amelia smiled with a guilty look.

"It was nothing. I got into a minor altercation with a teammate and they decided it was best if I stay away this week." Derek shrugged. He glanced to make sure his daughter wasn't paying too much attention to the current conversation.

The look on his mother's face was as he expected. "Derek."

Derek was ecstatic when Meredith rounded the corner. "Perfect timing. Meredith, this is my sister, Amelia. Amy, this is Meredith."

"Ah, the super secret girlfriend?" She gave Meredith a quick hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," She smiled.

 _8:00_

"So, you're the teams Doctor?" Amelia leaned back in her chair. "That sounds like a pretty cool job."

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine," Meredith had time to talk to just Derek's mother and sister while he was putting Kyla to bed. She didn't know why she was so nervous, earlier. So far, everyone was great. "It also pretty awesome we get to travel, too."

"Well, if neurology doesn't work out, maybe I'll call you for an in," Amelia smiled.

"Amy is one year away from graduating medical school," Derek sat back down at the table.

"Congratulations. Medical school was probably the hardest time of my life," Meredith shuddered at the thought of those treacherous four years.

"College was great for me," Derek chuckled. "Class twice a week was probably my favorite part."

"That's because athletes pretty much had a free ride."

Derek rolled his eyes as his oldest sister walked into the dining room. She kissed both her mother and sister before saying hello to her brother. With a glance at Meredith, Nancy to her seat across from her mother. "Nancy, this is-"

"Yeah, hi. Sorry, I'm late, Mom. My patient's labor lasted much longer than expected. Where's my niece?"

"She just went to bed," He frowned, shooting the familiar look at his sister. His phone ringing made him jump. "I'll be right back."

Now, Meredith felt awkward. The three chatted about nothing in particular as she tired to decide if she should join the discussion, or not. "Meredith, do you want to come?"

"I'm sorry?" Her face flushed, as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"We always go to watch the game down the street. Do you think you and Derek would like to come?" Amelia looked up. "It's usually a group of us."

Derek sat back down, "We would, but I can't leave Ky."

"Oh, Derek, stop. Go out with your sisters and I'll make sure she's okay," Carolyn shook her head. She started clearing plates from the table.

"Alright," He chuckled, assisting his mother with the clean up. "We'll go for a little bit, but we've both been working all day."

Nancy rolled her eyes, "You've been throwing a football around all day. We see you, what? Once during football season?"

"Alright, fine. Let me change and we'll go."

 _11:00_

Derek smiled as he looked back to see Meredith and Amelia getting along very well. He leaned against the bar, ordering his own drink and a round of shots. "So that's the slutty escort, huh?"

"She's a doctor. Not an escort, Nancy."

"I don't get it. You're always rushing into everything. Why can't you just focus on your daughter, rather than finding a girlfriend?"

"You're going to stop right there. Don't you, for a second, think I don't focus on my child, Nancy. You haven't even spoken to her. Can you please stop being so judgmental and try to get to know her?"

"You like her, then. I just think you're rushing into things, like you usually do. I'll be civilized, but that's the most you'll get out of me tonight."

"I wouldn't expect much more," Derek frowned as her grabbed a tray of drinks, walking back to the table. "Alright, what's going on?"

"The Giants are absolutely killing it, and won," Amelia smiled, grabbing a shot from her brother. "You should have gone there."

Derek frowned, "I really hope you'll root for me when we play them."

"She never does," Nancy shook her head. "So, Meredith," With a pause, she sighed, "Sports medicine."

Meredith was kind of shocked. Nancy hadn't even looked at her all evening yet. "Yes. My family comes from medicine, so that was always going to be my future. I was lucky enough to find a way to combine a love of sports with the medical field."

"Well, that's good, I suppose." Nancy looked at her brother to see a stupid smile on his face. "You couldn't stop this one from getting suspended?"

"He moved a tad too fast to me to jump in."

"Let's not talk about the seventy-five thousand dollar check I just had to write out," He frowned, tossing back the rest of his double scotch on the rocks. "Come grab a drink with me?" He murmured against her hair.

Meredith nodded, somewhat relieved to step away from the table. "She doesn't like me much, does she?"

He frowned. "She… is hesitant to like anyone I bring home. I hope you don't take it to heart." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "It doesn't matter what she thinks. I happen to think you're great."

She smiled, wrapping her fingers around the shot glass in her hand. "I think you're pretty great yourself."


	18. Jersey Girl

**Author's Note: Once again, I'd love to thank you all. For those who review every week, and/or update, it means so much to me. In honor of Grey's coming back on in less than a day, I'd figure I'd give y'all another update. Also, I'm a tad obsessed with this story and can't stop writing. Once again, please enjoy and I hope y'all have a great day xx**

The sunrise shone right into the bedroom window, waking up Meredith with a brutal headache. She pulled her pillow over her head and grumbled. She felt a pair of lips on her shoulder, then a phone ringing. "What's up, Mark?" Derek sighed. "I'm in New York."

Meredith just wanted to sleep, now. She sat up slowly, looking to see that it was seven in the morning. Part of her now hated Mark Sloan. "No, I don't have an extra key. Stop sleeping with crazy women and you won't have this problem." Derek placed his phone on the night stand and pulled Meredith under him. "Hi."

"Everything hurts," She frowned.

He smirked. "Where?" He kissed her jawline, moving down her neck slowly. When he came to her collarbone, he glanced up. "Does that feel better?"

"A little bit," She giggled.

His lips moved southern. He trailed kisses down, between her breasts. He moved past her belly button, only being stopped by a knock on the door. "Seriously," He mumbled. "Yeah?"

"Derek, Kyla needs you."

He jumped up, pulling on his sweatpants. "She doesn't do well sleeping in other places. Her nightmares are… bad."

"Derek, it's okay. Go."

He closed the door behind himself, walking into the room his daughter was staying in. She was curled in a ball, tears staining her cheeks. "Hey, sweetie. What's going on?"

"It… it…"

He sat on the bed, letting her wrap her arms around him. "I know. I get nightmares too, baby girl. You know what?"

"W-What?" She sniffled.

"It makes us so much stronger," He rubbed her back slowly. She was drenched in sweat. "I think you're already the strongest girl I know. You're smart and caring. You even have better jokes than I do."

"Because you're not funny, Daddy."

Derek chuckled, "I guess I'll accept that." He felt her relax, her eyes fluttering shut. He tucked her back into bed, hoping she'd get at least another hour or two to sleep. He shut her door very silently, walking back into his own room. He sat in bed and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Meredith frowned.

He let out an exhausted sigh. "Remember how I pretty much disappeared last year? I wasn't active at all."

"Yeah, of course."

"Last July, I was driving up here to visit my family. While on the interstate, a truck came across the highway, hitting the back of my SUV. We spun around and I don't remember much after that. I woke up in the hospital with a note from my then girlfriend, unable to handle my shoulder injury."

Meredith frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"Kyla was uninjured, thankfully, but she gets the nightmares like I do sometimes," He sighed. "She's too young to be put on any type of medication for it. It's been a few months since the last time."

"She's such a great kid."

"She is," Derek smiled. "I just hope this doesn't last forever for her. I'd rather deal with it every night, than see her like that just once." He laid back down, pulling Meredith against him.

She ran her fingernails against his bare skin, looking up at him. "That's one of the reasons I like you so much," Meredith blushed, avoiding eye contact. "You'd take a lifetime of hurt just to make sure your daughter never has to feel it."

"Look at me," He ran his fingers up and down her sides slowly, as Meredith picked her eyes up. "You're guarded. I've noticed that and I'm not going to pry into why exactly you're so guarded right now. What I am going to do is get through that wall. I have plans, remember?"

"I do remember."

"Meredith, everyone always criticizes me for every move I make. You never have. You treat Kyla like she's your own and put me in place when I need it. Would you…" He paused. "Be my girlfriend."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "I know it seems quick," He added, "But, I can't explain it…"

"Nothing's ever felt more right?" She leaned up with a sly smile.

Derek grabbed her tightly, kissing her slowly. He kissed her like it was the first time he saw her beauty. He kissed her like it was the last time he'd ever feel her tongue against his. He pulled back breathless, watching her chest rise and fall as she bit her lower lip. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Nope," She giggled. "Yes, Derek, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Derek!" Carolyn called from the kitchen down the hall. "It's time for breakfast!"

"And right back to feeling like I'm in high school, again," He shook his head. He kissed along her jaw slowly. "We're sneaking around later on."

"I'm definitely okay with that."

x.x.x

Meredith sat at the kitchen table and let out a sigh. She had her work and personal I pad in front of her. Derek and his family were down at the dock at the back of the house. She had to get some work done, otherwise she'd be so behind.

Flipping through the electronic files, she picked up her phone, as the annoying ringtone sang. "Dr. Grey speaking."

"Meredith, It's Mom."

The eye roll came naturally, it was like breathing, she didn't control it, it just happened. "What's going on?"

"Look, we haven't spoken in two weeks now and I wanted to apologize."

She looked out the window to make sure pigs weren't flying, "Okay. It's… fine, I suppose."

"I'd like to meet your... friend, maybe some day for lunch you two could meet me somewhere near the hospital."

"He's my boyfriend," She corrected with a giddy smile. God, she felt like she was in high school again. "I'll see what our schedules look like. This time of the year is very busy."

"I imagined so. Well, I'm being paged, just call my secretary and she'll fit you in my schedule."

Meredith placed her phone down. That was the closest to a normal conversation would get with the all powerful Ellis Grey.

Once thirty minutes went by, Meredith needed fresh air. She headed out the back door and down the hill to the dock. Kyla was running around, trying to fly a kite with the lack of wind. Carolyn and Derek were watching her, and the neighbors enjoying the warm October day on the man made lake.

She sat down right next to Derek, taking in the breeze. "Meredith, look! I'm flying a kite!"

"I see! Good job, sweetie!"

"You seem really good with children, Meredith. Do you want your own someday? I could use some more grandchildren."

"Mom," Derek groaned, completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Maybe one day," She laughed. "This is my first year in Philadelphia, so I'd really like to find my bearings for a few years."

"Daddy! Come see the turtles!"

Derek quickly excused himself, picking up his giggling child.

"He really likes you," Carolyn smiled as Meredith's cheeks turned red, immediately. "Okay, I'll stop embarrassing you now."

"Mom!"

Carolyn turned around, seeing another one of her daughter's walking towards her. "Liz! I thought you had to work?" She kissed her daughter.

"I had someone cover me for an hour. Hi! I'm Lizzie, you must be Meredith." She extended her hand.

"It's great to meet you," Meredith shook her hand with a small smile. She was bound to mix up someone's name at some point.

"Oh, you're nice. Thank god, Derek didn't find another stuck up girlfriend."

"Elizabeth," Her mother frowned.

"Hey, I only speak the truth," She shrugged her shoulders as Kyla jumped into her arms. "There's my favorite niece."

"Hi, Aunt Lizzie."

Derek caught up, slightly running out of breath. "Hey, Liz."

"Aren't you an athlete?" She frowned, "You can't keep up with an eight year old?"

Meredith couldn't help but laugh at Derek's reaction. "Keep talking and I'm not taking you on a date tonight." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Apparently Mom wants to take Kyla out to a grandma, granddaughter dinner, so, I'll steal you for the night."

"Where are we going, Grandma?"

"Anywhere you'd like, sweetie."

x.x.x

"I have make up on. Not the usual mascara, Cris. I have foundation on," Meredith frowned, trying to perfect her outfit for the night. "Heels, too. Heels."

"Jesus, who are you?" Cristina mocked her.

"I don't appreciate the sass," Meredith ran her hand down her black dress. It was fitted at the top with halter straps and flared out a tad at the bottom. "Look, I'm trying to do this relationship the right way, or whatever."

"Relationship, huh? Are you two official? Like, _facebook_ official?"

"Well, this has been riveting. I'll call you later jackass," Meredith laughed. After saying goodbye, she hung up on her best friend. "You can do this. You can be normal."

She fixed her hair into a half up-do and shrugged. Meredith walked down the hall to see Derek in a black suit. He had a dark red tie on that made her want to melt right there. "Wow," He smiled.

"I could say the same." He grabbed her sides gently, but Meredith dodged his kiss. "I spent thirty minutes trying to put on lipstick. You don't get to mess this up yet."

"Yet? So there's hope."

"If you treat me nicely, maybe I'll come home with you," She winked.

"I'll be the most perfect gentleman," He opened the door for her. He interlocked his fingers with hers as they walked down the street towards town. That's the one part of New York he missed. The town was so small that he could walk anywhere and he knew just about everyone.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him and overreacting. Everyone had known him since he played pop warner. He was just Derek here. "What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am," He chuckled.

She shook her head, "Seriously?"

"I love Philadelphia and I love my career, but anytime I'm home, I never want to leave. Maybe it's just nostalgia." The rounded the corner onto a quaint street. "This is main street, but we've always called it the boardwalk."

"Why's that?"

"Behind this side is the makeshift beach. I wouldn't suggest swimming in it, but it's nice to look at when it's dark out. There's about three different arcades on this street. A few bars. There's two really nice restaurants. It's almost like Jersey."

"Except in New Jersey we can swim in our ocean," She smirked.

"Oh, you've actually swam in that mess?" He faked a disgusted expression, then cracked a smile. "I don't know if this is gonna work."

"If I can get over you being a New Yorker, you can get over me being a Jersey girl."

"What's that Springsteen song?" He looked quizzically at her.

"Cause nothing matters in the whole wide world, when you're in love with a Jersey girl," She quoted perfectly.

"Damn, you're good."


	19. Nutcracker

**Author's Note: For my football fans out there, I'm extremely disappointed in the game tonight. I could go on, for probably, twenty four hours about it, but I wont bore y'all with the details. I should really just start a blog. Well, anyway, sorry for the delay. Life keeps getting in the way. Thank you again for all your kind words xx Chris**

Derek was mesmerized by his new girlfriend. Damn, he liked the sound of that. He loved her laugh. The way she tossed her hair back when she was going to going to explain something. He loved how she ordered a steak, rather than a dainty salad. "Derek?"

"Sorry," He shook his head from his thoughts. "Do you like the food?"

"It's amazing," She nodded. "This place is incredible."

"I'm glad you like it."

Meredith couldn't help but smile at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her cell phone. "It's Westcott. I have to take this. I'm sorry, Derek."

"Don't be, sweetie."

Meredith excused herself, before walking outside. Derek took this time to walk towards the bar, close by. "Greg."

"What's up all star?"

He laughed, shaking his friend from high school's hand. "I can' believe you're running this place now."

"Yeah," He nodded. "It was bound to happen at some point. Oh!" He reached under the bar, handing him a medium sized bag. "Just what the quarterback ordered."

"I really appreciate it. After the seasons open, I'm sure we'll be back for at least a month. We'll catch up."

"I'm holding you to that, Shep."

"You got it," Derek sat back down, placing his secret bag next to him. A few minutes passed before Meredith sat back down. The look on her face made him worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Meredith paused. "It's not career ending, but…" She trailed off. Neither of them wanted this 'weekend' to be about work. Unfortunately, during the season, working never had a vacation.

"What did Mark do?" Derek frowned.

"He has something called Os Trigomun syndrome," She sighed, Derek's confused look made her continue. "So, basically, he has an extra bone in the heel of his foot. He decided to not tell me, or anyone else, that he sprained his ankle during last week's game. That's what caused this."

"So, what exactly does that mean?"

"He was given a cortisone shot to alleviate some of the pain. I'm going to need to see him, and his scans, to figure out the best option."

"Meredith, he's my guy. What's the worst possibility?"

"Without surgery three weeks. If I have to remove the bone, It'll be eight weeks," She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it could be much worse, right?" He leaned forward. "He really has an extra bone in his foot? Please let me use this against him."

Meredith could help but laugh, "Its nickname is nutcracker injury. It's very common in ballerinas."

He paused, before he burst out laughing. "No."

"I wouldn't lie to you," She giggled. "Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course, but this is just golden," He chuckled, grabbing her hand across the table. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Worst case, He'll go under, I'll make a very small slit in his heel, and pull the unneeded bone out. It's probably a forty-five-minute procedure. He'll be just fine. I assure you."

"Have I told you I love when you talk doctor to me, because… I love when you talk doctor to me."

"Once or twice," She blushed. "What's that?" Meredith look towards the bag at Derek's feet.

"My super secret bag."

"At least you're honest," She shook her head.

"I'll show you if you leave with me," Derek gave her a smirk. He stood up, and held his hand out. Meredith took his hand in hers as he led her out of the restaurant. She felt like she was giggling like a damn schoolgirl. Before she knew it, they had reached the end of the boardwalk. "You should probably ditch the heels."

"You should probably help me," Meredith put her first foot up, against the railing across from her. Derek couldn't help but run his fingers from the top of her thigh all the way down her leg to the latch on her heel. The same process occurred with her other leg and shoe.

When they got to the beach, Derek laid a blanket down. He sat, pulling her down next to him. "I was expecting more in the super secret bag." Derek smirked, pulling out a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. "I stand corrected."

"And," Derek pulled out a small box. "Dessert. I hope you like chocolate covered strawberries."

"Uh, love is the better word," Meredith immediately took one between her lips and biting into it. Derek popped the cork from the bottle and poured two glasses for both of them. "Wow. This is amazing."

Derek leaned on one arm, pulling her as close as possible. "You're amazing," He leaned down and captured her lips, slowly. He danced his tongue against hers, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

Meredith blushed. As they both finished their glasses, Derek laid back with Meredith close as possible. "You're really good at planning dates, aren't you?"

He chuckled, "I'm kind of a romantic."

"I like it," She murmured against his chest, looking up at the stars.

They stayed like that for awhile. Getting away from the world was something that neither of them was going to take for granted. They chatted about nothing in particular, cuddled against the sand, and were just happy to be here. "What's going on over here?" A flashlight shining towards them made Derek let out a sigh, climbing towards his feet. "What's your name?"

"Derek Shepherd."

"Very funny. What's your-" The police officer's hard expression turned into a smile. "Shep?"

"Hey, Cameron. I can't believe they gave you a badge." He smiled. "I just brought my girlfriend out to dinner and wanted to show her the beach."

"They sure did," He smiled proudly. "We've been having issues with high school kids coming down here late at night."

"Well, we're headed out. Sorry for any trouble."

"Never any trouble, Shep." He shook his head. "Try to come by the tavern next time your in town. It's still the local waterhole."

"Still?" He shook his head. "We'll be back after the season, hopefully. I'll make sure to stop by."

"Have a great night."

Derek took a few steps over, starting to clean up everything he had set up. "Well, I tried, right?"

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "You did much better than try. Thank you for an amazing night."

"My pleasure."


	20. Reconsideration

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. So sorry for the hiatus. My brain has had such writers block lately, along with not having a day off in three months. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I, again, appreciate all the support and reviews given thus far. Enjoy xx**

Meredith held Mark's swollen ankle up by his calf, frowning. "Mark, you realize playing on a sprain can cause more damage, right?" She pulled off her gloves, rolling back in her chair. "You've been playing football for what? Twenty years? I'm sure someone had to have told you this."

"You look refreshed, doc. How was vacation?"

"Mark," Meredith frowned, "We're going to the hospital."

"Meredith, I'm fine," Mark jumped down, almost buckling from the pain in the back of his foot. "Alright, we should get this over with, right?"

"We should. The sooner you get it corrected, the sooner you're back on the field. And, since you're going to ask, it'll be six to eight weeks. I talk to my… the Chief at Temple and it looks like there's an OR open in two hours."

He frowned, grabbing the pair of crutches he had come accustomed to in the past day. "You know he really likes you, right? I've never seen him so freaking giddy."

Meredith looked up, "I can't keep a professional relationship with anyone, can I?"

"Derek and I are like a packaged deal," He chuckled. "I thought you'd get that one at least."

"Kind of," She smiled. "Well, I'll see you at the hospital at two." Mark gave a half response before hobbling away. Meredith pulled out her phone, dialing a number she was starting to slowly memorize.

"What's up?"

"Hey, uh, I'm bring Mark into surgery soon. I thought you might want to know."

"Alright," Derek answered, somewhat blankly. Meredith was caught off guard. She didn't exactly know how to continue. "I have to go."

"Derek, is everything okay?" She frowned.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound very fine."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Meredith. I'll see you after the surgery." When he abruptly hung up Meredith tucked her phone back in her pocket. Letting out a sigh, Meredith tried not to let the brief conversation get to her.

Before she knew it, Meredith had already slipped into her scrubs, sitting in the attending's lounge. She enjoyed the silence, lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling tiles. "You look like you're in a shrink's office." Cristina collapsed at the opposite end of the couch.

"This is my mental preparation for surgery," She yawned.

"You're famous again," Cristina flipped through the channels on the television seeing a picture from last night. Of course, it was the one of Derek talking to the police officer, with her in the background.

"Maybe that's why he's pissed." Meredith said out loud by mistake. "It's nothing." She didn't even have to look at her best friend to see her raised eyebrow. "I'm sure it's nothing," She repeated.

Cristina didn't press the issue. Instead, like a good best friend, she changed the subject. "Burke asked me to move in with him."

"What? What did you say?" Meredith immediately looked over, sitting up.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say anything. I was paged 911, so I ran to my patient's room." She shrugged her shoulders. "Then, I came here."

Meredith went to open her mouth, but her pager started going off. "Looks like Mark is prepped. We will continue this conversation later," She sighed. "Shall we hit the local watering hole?"

"It's long past due. I'm done in a few hours."

x.x.x

Derek was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. His hands were shaking with sweaty palms. The paper he held in his hands almost ripped in half from how much he was shaking. When his phone rang, he immediately picked it up, walking towards a private conference room. "What the hell is this?"

"You know what it is, Derek. Are you honestly surprised?" Addison responded dryly.

"You really think I'm unfit to care for my own daughter? What the hell is wrong with you? You're not going to take her away from me."

"I'm not taking her away from you. I'm asking for reconsideration for our custody agreement. You will have her every other weekend." Addison started. "I'm not comfortable with dropping her off to you and your little… what? Fuck buddy? You knew for damn sure I was bringing her over that day. You've taken her out of school to do god knows what. I'm not allowing this anymore. You'll have her every other weekend, as long as the judge agrees with me. And I'm sure he will since apparently you had a run in with the cops this weekend."

"You know that's fucking bullshit, Addison!" He couldn't contain his anger any longer. "If that were the case, I'd never see her. You'll be hearing from my lawyers as well." Derek slammed his phone on the table, only seeing red. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do or think.

He heard the door open behind him, but he couldn't manage to move. "Derek." He held his head down. When Meredith reached to gently touch his upper arm, Derek jerked away. "2108. He'll be up in thirty minutes, or sooner. Do you want to talk about it?"

He finally turned around slowly, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "Not right now. I can't."

Meredith frowned. The look in his eyes was just sad. His dark blue eyes completely changed. Meredith grabbed his hand, dropping a kiss against his cheek. "Whatever it is, I'm here."

Derek sighed, collapsing into the nearest chair. He pulled Meredith on his lap, burrowing his head against her. They stayed like that for sometime, Meredith playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Meredith was sure they would have stayed in that position for much longer if her pager wasn't ringing through the room. She jumped up, reading the 911 page. "It's Mark."

She started running, already aware that Derek was on her heel. When they both entered the room, Mark was obviously flirting with a nurse, who was sitting at the edge of his bed, giggling. "911? You're kidding me, right?"

The timid nurse jumped up, "D-Doctor Grey. The patient… said it… was an emergency. I just thought-"

"I just though you should leave. Now," She narrowed her eyes at this woman. "Thank you, Olivia. I'll be sure to take note of that."

"Doc, you just killed my game," Mark frowned.

"Well, did you expect me to not get here as quickly as I could with a 911 page? That means you're dying. Which you obviously are not." Meredith grabbed ahold of his chart. "What's so dire? You just woke up."

"Damn, Meredith. Who knew you were so feisty," Mark chuckled. "Alright, can I go home now?"

Meredith placed the chart back at the end of the bed. She was happy to finally see Derek cracking a smile. "Like I said, you just woke up. I need you here for a few hours."

"An hour?" He shot back.

"Dude, relax," Derek shook his head, sitting on the couch against the wall.

"How's your pain?" Meredith looked at Mark, who shrugged. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Probably a five," He sat up, slowly. "Doc, I'll be at Shep's house recovering. I'll be just fine."

"I'll sign your discharge papers in an hour, but _only_ if you behave for the next sixty minutes. I'll come check in with you."

Derek followed Meredith outside the room. He grabbed her waist gently. "Thank you."

"Oh, Derek, the surgery was routine. It-"

"Baby, no. I meant thank you for before."

Meredith saw the same look coming back to his eyes. He started avoiding eye contact with her. "I didn't… do much." She frowned.

"You did," He kissed the top of her head, holding her against him. "You really did. Is there somewhere private we can go talk?"

"Of course."


	21. Single Malt

She twirled the slightly green liquid with her straw in circles. The ice was dancing along the insides of the glass. Meredith glanced at Derek, who had his hands firmly gripped around his rocks glass full of some high-class scotch. Single malt, of course. Forty minutes had passed without him saying a single word, nor a single motion. "Derek."

He hung is head down. "I'll get to it."

She let out an inaudible sigh, finishing the rest of her margarita. "We don't have to be here. We can go home," She touched his hand gently, only receiving a slight jump.

"Mark's going to piss me off," He glanced up. "Go say hi to your friend."

Meredith grabbed her empty glass and made her way to the bar, finding a seat next to Cristina. "Can I have a double shot of tequila, please? Yeah, I guess another drink too."

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina smirked, while Meredith tossed back her shot with ease. "Or, should I ask what's wrong with princess?"

Meredith looked over to see Derek toss back his third rocks drink, which could have only happened in the matter of minutes. "Oh great," She rubbed her temple. "I honestly have no idea. I have to be at the stadium at eight in the morning."

"It's midnight."

"Sure is." She sighed. "I'm being a bad friend today."

Cristina shrugged. "I'll forgive you for it this time."

"I'll call you after the game tomorrow," She frowned, walking back towards her boyfriend, who finished yet another drink with one on the way. She looked down in front of her to see a folder. "What is this?"

"This is Addison, trying to take my daughter from me," Derek was guzzling at this point. There was nothing stopping him from his intake.

"You know this is bullshit, right? She can't do that. You're a great father, Derek. She can't."

"She can try. And, to be honest," Derek paused, "The light of me being in the media lately isn't helping. Ever since the start of the season and…" He trailed off.

"Me?" She stared at him.

"I mean," He paused. "I guess." Derek took a long sip of the newest drink in front of him. He was so distracted he didn't notice Meredith's eyes watering. "It's not that it's you. I can't lose my daughter." He looked at her. "Please, don't get upset."

Meredith took a breath, "I'll just go."

"Babe," He grabbed her hand, but Meredith just pulled away. "I guess I really can't seem to do anything right these days, can I?" Derek stumbled to his feet and towards the bar. "Ralph, can I have one more?"

His friend looked at him with a frown, "Derek, I think you're about done. Don't you?" Ralph placed his tab in front of him. "The good Doctor has to be at the field early, doesn't she?"

Derek looked over his shoulder at Meredith, who clearly didn't want to be there anymore. "Yeah. You're right," He slurred. After signing his name at the bottom of the receipt, Derek held his hand out for Meredith. "Can we go home?"

"My home is right upstairs," She stared at him. Derek didn't flinch. With a sigh, Meredith grabbed ahold of her bag and headed out of the bar, quickly hailing a cab. "I'm going to bed when we get there."

Derek ran his hand through his curls. The scotch was hitting him hard right now. When the cab pulled up to the front of Derek's building he was immediately out the door, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.

Meredith handed the cab driver a fifty-dollar bill before interlocking her arm with Derek's. "Not outside, Derek. Come on."

They took the elevator to the top floor. Meredith could see Derek struggling to not throw up everywhere. She unlocked the door as he almost ran towards the bathroom. Mark sat up with an amused look on his face, "What the fuck happened?"

"I'm pretty sure he drank a whole bottle of scotch," Meredith pulled her hair into a high bun, walking into the bathroom. Derek was sitting up against the wall, his one hand holding his head up. "Derek."

"I'm sorry. Today was… shit."

"You don't need to push me away, Babe," She frowned, running her fingers through his curls. "I'm sure you have an excellent lawyer. You'll go to court and she's not going to take Kyla from you. I'll be there, if you want me to."

"I do," He nodded. He grabbed her hand. "Meredith, go to bed. It's so late."

"I'm good right here, Derek."

x.x.x

Lincoln Financial Field. It is arguably one of the loudest football stadiums in the country. Meredith was having a very hard time keeping her eyes open. The six shots of espresso hadn't helped much this morning. "Doctor Grey?"

"Yeah, sorry," She shook her head, trying to wake herself up. "What's up, Alex?"

"How's Mark making out?"

"Well," She pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, glancing at the field. The team was holding on, even without their two stars on the field. "He's still cracking his usual jokes, so I assume he's good."

"You alright?"

Meredith nodded, "Just tired, yeah." She stared up at the clock. Three. Two. One. Game over. She was the first one off the field and on her way towards her office. Meredith sat down with a sigh. "Hey, babe."

"Hi," She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Yeah," He chuckled. "What time are you leaving the office? Sloan's going stir crazy and wants to go out for dinner with us apparently."

"Is he feeling alright?" Meredith shook her head. "Yeah, we can go… oh, my god. I gotta go."

Derek hung up his phone with a frown on his face. "What's up?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. She just freaked out and hung up."

"Maybe she realized you're a douchebag," He shrugged, quickly receiving a pillow to the face. "I'm sure everything is fine. Stop acting like such a bitch."

"I really wish I could kick you out," Derek flipped the channel to the after game press conference. He looked at his phone with a frown, calling Meredith back again. Nothing.

He laid down and sighed, "You're so in love with her."

"What?"

Mark smirked, "You're in love with her. And the fact that she didn't punch you in the face for the shit that happened last night, I'm thinking she's in love with you, too."

"And since when did you become the relationship guru?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I'm right," Mark kept the smug look on his face as they continued to watch the press conference. When their head coach was at the stand, both Derek and Mark expected to hear their names come up. _"What is Sloan's prognosis? Will he return this season?"_

" _Doctor Grey performed surgery on Sloan yesterday. From what she explained to me, he will be starting physical therapy tomorrow and if all goes well, he'll be back around game nine."_

" _And Derek Shepherd?"_

 _He paused, "Shepherd will be back at practice at seven am starting tomorrow. We'll be expecting he hasn't missed a beat. Thank you."_

Mark started laughing, almost uncontrollably. "You just got called out. Seven am practice? Have fun with all your suicides tomorrow."

"I hate them," He groaned as there was a knock on the door. "It's open!"

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard, "Hey," Meredith dropped a kiss on Derek's lips quickly. "I'm sorry I hung up so quickly. This is my boyfriend, Derek, and his best friend, Mark. This is my sister, Lexie."


	22. Serious

"So, I had my deposit ready, bags packed to head to UCLA and then I got a call. I couldn't turn down medical school at Penn. I've been commuting back and forth, but I need to find an apartment, so that's why I'm here!"

Meredith couldn't believe she was looking at her little sister and the word facetime wasn't involved. "You've been commuting back and forth from _Boston?_ "

"I love Boston," Meredith swatted her hand towards Mark, who was failing miserably at trying to interject into their conversation. "Damn, all right."

"Yeah, I know. I'd crash at my exes house on his couch. Don't give me the look. I know. You know how hard it is to find an apartment in Philadelphia?" Lexie shook her head. "Well, on a student's budget within walking distance from campus?"

"Or, you can move into my apartment and learn how to use public transportation," Meredith shook her head. "It's really not that far and I guarantee it's much cheaper than renting over there."

"Stop, really?"

"Really! Cris and I have an extra bedroom. Why the hell not?"

"I mean she's here most of the time, so you'll barely have to see her," Mark tried, once again with a smile on his face. Derek stifled a laugh, sinking into the couch in embarrassment for his best friend.

"Matt, right?"

His smile faded quicker than it was plastered on his face. "Mark. Sloan. Wide receiver?"

"Never really got into football much," Lexie shrugged, moving her gaze back to her sister, "I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"Yeah, it's down that hall on the left," Meredith brought her gaze towards the living room. "How long are you going to hit on my sister for?"

"As long at it takes," He smiled. "Dinner? The four of us? Let's double date."

"You're not supposed to be out, Mark. Do you know what resting is?" She frowned.

"And this old man has to be at practice at seven am to run suicide sprints. And I still have to figure out how to _apologize_ for decking douchebag," Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith as she snuggled next to him. "Only publicly of, course. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Cute, but let's try to avoid that."

"Oh, yeah! I saw that on the not top ten. You almost got first," Lexie sat down with a laugh.

"That's what I'm famous for? The not top ten?" He grumbled.

"To be fair, they said you had excellent form," Lexie shrugged. "Have you eaten yet, Meredith? I'm starving."

Mark shot a look straight at Meredith, who tried her hardest to ignore him. "All right, fine. We can all go out, but dinner and home. And you're using crutches, Sloan."

"I'll take what I can get."

x.x.x

"I was really hoping she was going to toss him to the curb," Meredith leaned against Derek at their little hole in the wall bar. They were in a corner booth, away from the crowd, keeping an eye on Mark and Lexie at the bar top. "I will break his other foot."

"All right, momma bear. You know Mark well enough to know this was going to happen. She's a big girl."

Meredith sighed, "All right, whatever. So, how was your day?"

"I sat on the couch," He looked over. "Spent most of the time emailing my lawyer back and forth. From the looks of it, we're going to have to go to court and fight. I don't know."

Meredith frowned, "Well, you know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"I hope so," Derek yawned. "What time are you going in tomorrow?"

"I might go in with you. I have to get some things in order before I leave for England. Is it weird that I'm excited to sit through conferences for three days straight? I'm a total nerd."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Definitely a nerd, but definitely cute. What am I going to do without you for a few days?"

"Not get into anymore fights?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I'd really like to see you play over there."

"You have a point there."

Meredith grabbed ahold of Derek's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. She wouldn't admit it to many people out loud, but she was really falling for this man. At this point, all she wanted to do was lay in bed and cuddle with him. Derek leaned over and tipped her chin up. He kissed her gently at first, but then more aggressively. He grabbed the hair at the back of her head, pulling her into him. The only thing stopping them was yelling from across the bar. It wasn't towards them or anything in particular. Derek leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm ready when you are," Meredith giggled.

"Check!" He laughed, getting to his feet. He grabbed her hand, leading her towards the bar. "You guys ready?"

Mark looked over his shoulder with a frown. "It's nine."

"I'm old," Derek smirked as Meredith wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We should really go."

"Right, you're old," He shook his head. "I'm drinking your good shit, then."

"Fine, whatever."

The ride home was quick, yet long. Derek could help but play with the hem of Meredith's shirt. He ran his fingers along her leg, slowly. When the SUV came to a stop, Derek hopped out, helping his girlfriend and Lexie to the ground. "You good, Sloan?"

Mark slowly got out of the vehicle, cursing under his breath. "I hate crutches. Grey, can I be done with these yet?"

"You just had surgery," She shook her head. "And you're on pain medication, you shouldn't be drinking heavily, either."

"Does she only yell at me like this?" He frowned, hobbling his way to the elevator. Derek just kept his mouth shut as the elevator whipped up to the top floor. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I still get to be your doctor," Meredith smiled, jumping down on the couch from earlier. Derek grabbed a bottle of champagne and four glasses before sitting back down.

Lexie had found a seat next to Mark, even with her sister's semi-questioning look. "So, I can really move in?"

"Yes, Lexie. You can move in whenever you'd like."

"This is going to be awesome," She giggled, taking a glass of champagne. "Thank you for the hospitality, Derek."

"I poured it," Mark feigned sadness.

"So, I'm interested to find out what Meredith was like as a teenager. I've been asking, but haven't gotten very far," Derek smirked.

"Don't you dare."

"You haven't seen the pink hair?" Lexie glanced at her sister, who was now glaring at her. "Oh, come on. It's a great picture!"

"You're definitely drunk. It's a terrible picture."

"I can be the judge of that," Derek smiled.

"No, it's terrible. I had this dark and twisty phase in high school. My hair was badly died with pink and black streaks. It's a moment I'd never like to relive," Meredith frowned.

"That sounds pretty hot," Derek smirked.

"Okay, well this conversation has been riveting, but I need to go to bed," Meredith got to her feet. "Lexie, I have some clothes if you want to borrow them."

"Sure!" She jumped up, following her sister down the hall. "You keep clothes here? Is it that serious?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It's convenient since I spend a lot of time here, I guess."

"Bull shit," She coughed, taking the shorts and old t-shirt from her sister. "I haven't seen you this smiley in awhile."

"I don't know," She ran his fingers through her hair. "It's good. We're… good. So, what's this situation?"

Lexie looked confused momentarily, "Oh! Mark? He's hot," She shrugged. "You know I'm not looking for anything serious. With the whole medical school and… you know, medical school."

Meredith shook her head with a smile, "Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"


	23. Felt It

When the echoing of her alarm rang through the room, Meredith almost tossed her phone out of the penthouse apartment's window. With a groan, she sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"What time is it?" Derek groggily moved so his arm was wrapped around her and his head in her lap. "Please, tell me I don't have to get up yet."

Meredith forced a smile, running her fingers through his messy curls. "Unless you want to get suspended again, I think you should get up pretty soon."

Derek frowned, bringing himself up to a sitting position as well. He glanced over at his girlfriend and smiled, "I really love being able to wake up with you next to me. Even though you yell at me to wake up."

"I'm not y-" Meredith brought her hand to cover her mouth. She jumped and ran towards the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Getting to her feet, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Derek was leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his face. "I'm fine."

"That doesn't look fine, baby. Why don't you stay home today?"

Meredith shook her head, "I can't. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. And," She rested her hand against her forehead. "I'm fine. I'll go in for a few hours." Meredith quickly brushed her teeth, trying to find a reason to understand her puking everywhere this morning.

"Well, how about I drive us to work? Let me try to take care of you a bit?" Derek dropped a kiss against her temple.

"Okay," Meredith nodded, walking back into the bedroom. She just pulled on a pair of jeans and a team shirt. "I was fine yesterday."

"You're not…" Derek just shook his head of the thought. "There's no chance you… You're not pregnant, right?"

Meredith looked at him and frowned. "No, there's no… I don't think I could be. Shit. I don't know." Almost immediately, Meredith felt her eyes watering up. "Derek…"

"Meredith, just breathe. Let's go to work and then we'll go from there, okay?"

"It's probably nothing! I'm just being crazy. Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, all of my things are at the stadium," Derek watched as she paced back and forth slowly. "Baby."

"Let's just go," Meredith grabbed her bag, walking towards the living room. "Should I even ask where they went?"

Derek chuckled, grabbing his keys off of the counter, "Knowing my best friend? He hobbled his ass across the hallway."

Meredith shook her head as they walked out the front door towards the elevator. Once inside, she just leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Derek came up behind her, as she leaned into him. "You're hot."

"It's barely a fever," She paused. "That's making me really think that… I'm gonna kill you."

Derek cracked a small smile, "Babe."

"Don't babe me," She frowned.

x.x.x

Derek was getting absolutely destroyed by his coaches today. The routes they were making him do were pure punishment. Derek ripped his helmet off, throwing it across the field, hitting the bench hard. "Out of shape after a week, huh?"

"Coach, it's barely been an hour and I'm dying."

"It's the old age," He smirked. "Come on, suicides. Go!"

Derek got to his feet again, but stopped short seeing Alton walking on the field. He never came onto the field. "Good morning, Sir."

"I'm real sorry to cut this practice short, coach, but Derek," He turned his attention towards his all-star player. "Meredith was just rushed to the hospital."

"Where?"

"Temple. There's a car out front waiting for you."

Derek started running. He ran into the locker room and ripped off his jersey and shoulder pads. He didn't bother with the rest of the uniform. He pulled a sweatshirt over his head and ran out the front doors of the building.

He slid into the front seat of the car as the driver sped off. His heart was racing. How long was she gone for? What the hell happened to her? The ten minute car ride felt like hours. When the car pulled up to the emergency room he jumped out, running inside the building.

He had no idea where he was going. He kind of spun in a few circles before someone stopped him. "Sir? Can I help you?"

"My… my girlfriend… she… she's here. I don't know where she is. Meredith Grey," He just blabbed out. "Can you help me?"

"Yes, sir. Just follow me," The nurse led him over to the station.

"Shepherd."

He looked over his should. "Yes?"

"You can come with me."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, following the woman. "Is she okay? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"She has an acute appendicitis. She'll be going into surgery shortly. Meredith is on very high pain medication, so whatever she may say, may not make sense. And Derek, the next time you come to my hospital, try not to wear cleats. She's in this room."

Before Derek could even respond, Ellis had disappeared down a hallway. He walked into the room, seeing Cristina on the couch next to his girlfriend's bed. Meredith was looking over at her best friend, obviously not in the pain that she was earlier. "Hey, baby."

"You made it!"

Derek pulled a chair up next to her, grabbing a hold of her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm high," Meredith giggled. "Cris, tell him."

"She's high," Cristina looked up from her tablet. "And she'll be heading into surgery any second."

"Babe," Meredith looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," He stayed right next to her bed, awaiting the moment for surgery. Meredith was rambling on and on about the most random topics Derek had possibly ever heard of. "I should record this to show you later."

"I'll remember everything. You just watch," She giggled. "Doctor Stewart! Can you take this thing out of me?"

"I can," Her surgeon chuckled. "All right, time to say your 'see you later's', Doctor Grey."

Meredith looked up at Derek, "Are you going to be here?"

"Of course. I'll see you soon," He kissed her slowly, pulling back and running his thumb across her cheek. "Go kick some ass."

"Yes, sir!"

Derek shook his head with a smile as he walked out of the hospital room and towards the waiting room. He sat on the couch, already starting to fidget with his phone. "You know she's not going to remember anything, right?" Cristina sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I figured as much," He nodded. "Shit. I need to call Lexie. You don't have her number, do you?"

Cristina tossed Meredith's phone towards Derek. "I'm sure it's in there somewhere." Derek looked up, slightly skeptical. "It's Meredith. The girl is absolutely terrible with her cell phone. I'm sure she won't mind if you call her sister to tell her she's in surgery."

"You're probably right," Derek nodded. He scrolled through until he found Lexie's number and started dialing. "Hey, Lexie. It's Derek."

"Oh, hi! What's going on?"

"Listen, she's gonna be fine, but Meredith has an appendicitis. She's-"

"I'll be right there."

Derek heard the beeping to indicate that she had hung up. He stood up, walking over to the window. His own phone vibrating made him jump. _Addison._ "Yeah?"

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie!" Derek smiled, immediately feeling like the worst parent in the entire world. "Can you put Mommy on the phone for me?"

"Well, since you're not at the stadium, am I keeping her with me tonight?" Addison spat at him.

Derek sighed, "Can you bring her to Temple Hospital? I'll meet you at the front entrance in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes."

"You're too hard on yourself," Cristina looked at him. "We're all human, alright?" Derek just nodded, standing up to mumble a quick statement of return. He walked along the hospital, heading towards the front entrance. He did feel a bit awkward in half of his uniform, but the stares weren't as bad as expected.

He sat in the lobby, bouncing his knee up and down. Even if she didn't remember saying those three words to him, he was going to remember it. And he felt it, too.


	24. Grey Thing

_Author's Note: Hey, y'all! Thanks for sticking with me while I went on a little hiatus. Leading up to the Superbowl, I couldn't post anything because that was all I was focusing on (Cough) #flyeaglesfly. Anyway, I'm still in love with this story and plan on giving y'all updates at least weekly. With that being said, I'm thinking about switching to write for a different TV show. If there are any Nashville fans out there that have any suggestions, I'd love to hear it. Shoot me a message! All right, enjoy. Love y'all._

* * *

"Daddy, are you sick?" Kyla leaned her head against her father's shoulder. "Last time we were here, you were sick."

Derek held onto his daughter and cringed a bit, "No, sweetie. I'm not sick." He made his way back down the hall he came from. "Meredith wasn't feeling well this morning, so she's here. The doctors are helping her."

"But, _she's_ a doctor."

He smiled, "Yeah, she is, but she has to have other doctors help her." When they rounded the corner, Cristina and Lexie were chatting in the corner. Mark was scrolling at his phone, probably looking at nothing in particular.

"Uncle Mark!" Kyla beamed, almost jumping from her father's arms to run to Mark's side.

"Hey, kid!"

Kyla looked at him, her eyes falling on the boot on his foot, with crutches sitting right next to him. "You're sick, too? Daddy, why is everyone sick?"

Mark laughed, "I'm all better, now. This is just so I can walk for a few weeks, with some help. "You all right?" He glanced at his best friend.

"Yeah," He sat down, pulling his daughter back down on his lap. "So, where'd you run off too last night? I'm supposed to be taking care of you." Derek had a small smirk playing on his lips.

Mark glanced at Lexie, who just pretended that she hadn't heard anything. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"That's debatable," He shook his head, leaning his head against the wall. "She's not going to be able to go to London."

"London?" Lexie clearly heard that statement.

Derek nodded, "We have a game there on Sunday. She was supposed to fly out in two days for some medical conferences. That means neither you, nor her are coming out there."

"You could always hangout with Zack," Mark chuckled, receiving questionable looks from both Cristina and Lexie.

"That's that guy you hit, right, Daddy?" Kyla looked up at him.

Derek shifted awkwardly. "I uh, yeah. And, I shouldn't have done that." Kyla just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to play games on her uncle's cell phone. "I wonder where she heard that one," He mumbled.

"That's not a hard one to figure out," Mark glanced at him. "Oh, that was you being sarcastic, wasn't it?"

"Bingo!"

x.x.x

As the two hour mark hit, Derek was getting anxious. Cristina was pulled into an emergency surgery. Lexie was sleeping, with her head in Mark's lap. Kyla was fast asleep as well, "I don't think I've seen you cuddle in years."

He laughed, "Nothing happened."

"You sure?"

"We stayed up talking all night. I didn't want to wake you up and get yelled at, so I said we could just go to my apartment," Mark glanced down at the girl sleeping against him. "I don't know. It was kinda nice to talk and not just… hook up. I don't know."

Derek shook his head, "It must be a Grey thing." He perked up, seeing Meredith's surgeon rounding the corner.

"Mr. Shepherd, she's asking for you."

"Go, I got Ky."

Derek jumped up, falling into step with Doctor Stewart. "She did well. We'll have her spend at least one night here and then we'll see what tomorrow brings. She's still going to be a bit groggy from the anesthesia. She's in there."

"Thank you," Derek found his seat, right next to her bedside. "Hey, you."

"Hey," She looked over at him, her voice still a bit raspy. "You stayed."

He interlocked his fingers with hers. "Of course, I stayed."

"I just thought you'd have to go because of Kyla."

He smiled at the fact she remembered. "She's with Mark in the lobby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," She shrugged. "Should I even ask what dumb things I said before I went into surgery?" Derek didn't know how to respond initially. Should he say that she told him she loved him? "Oh, god. What did I say?"

"Well, you told me you were high, then had Cristina confirm it for you. You also told me that you'd remember everything you were going to say. You told me you loved me," He rushed the last part of his sentence.

She immediately started to turn a bright shade of red. "I did?"

He took a breath, "Then, I told you I loved you, too." Derek gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "And I meant it."

"Y-You did?" She got lost in his eyes for a moment, until she was cut off from his lips on hers.

"I did. I love you, Meredith." He smiled, pecking her lips once again before returning to his seat.

"I love you, too, Derek," She looked up at him.

"Move in with me?" He blurted out. Derek couldn't read her expression. As much as he tried, he couldn't being to decipher what she was thinking. "Think about it. You don't have to make a decision right now."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "Will you… lay with me?"

"I won't hurt you?"

Meredith just shook her head. Derek kicked his cleats off, really hoping his feet didn't smell too bad. He laid down with her, wrapping an arm around her. Meredith played with the strings on his sweatshirt. "I can't go to London."

Derek played with her hair, "I know, baby. Do you want me to call Alton?"

"I'll call in tomorrow," She yawned. "Stupid, _fucking_ appendix. Well, I mean, at least I'm not pregnant, right?"

He chuckled. "Yes, that's a good thing."

Meredith looked up at him, "Derek, I'll be okay. You should take Kyla home and go relax."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I'll texting you all night like a love-sick teenager."

"You better," She smiled.

Derek reluctantly got out of the bed, kissing his girlfriend one more time. "I love you." He headed back down the hall, picking up her daughter. "You ready to go home, sweetie?"

"Can I see Meredith?"

"You can see her when you get home from school tomorrow, okay? She needs to get her rest. Mark, are you coming back to the apartment?" He looked at his friend, who nodded. "I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah," He pulled himself up, grabbing his crutches. Once Derek and Kyla rounded the hall, he proceeded with his next move. "I figure you'll spend some time with Meredith."

Lexie held her bag and nodded. "Yeah, until she falls asleep, probably."

Mark nodded. He paused, looking at the woman, who was recently making him question himself. He grabbed her chin gently and gave her a quick, but wanting kiss. "Call me later?"

Lexie blushed, with a quick nod. She was speechless, so the best move was for her to almost run down the hall and into her sister's room. "Hey, Lex."

"How are you?" Lexie tried her best to not show her expression, and catch her breath at the same time.

Meredith shrugged her shoulder, "I'm okay. I don't really want to spend the night here. Can you distract me? Please?"

Lexie sat down in the chair, next to her bed and put her feet up. Well, so much for hiding that. "Mark just kissed me."

"Is that the code word we're using?" She raised an eyebrow at her sister. "And how was this _kiss?_ "

"No, seriously. It literally just happened. We just spent the night talking last night. Mark said Derek would kick his ass if we woke you guys up." Lexie was flustered. She couldn't stop rambling. "So, yeah. He kissed me."

"Oh, shit, okay. And?"

"I don't know. You know I don't date professional athletes," Lexie shook her head in the most serious way until both her and her sister fell into a fit of laughter. "I _just_ moved here."

"Your point?" She shook her head. "Lexie, I know you. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"I can't promise anything," She smiled.

"Oh, I know."


	25. Career High

Meredith settled herself onto Derek's couch with a gigantic sandwich and some type of carbonated beverage. Mark already had the pre-kickoff game on, with Lexie cuddled up next to him, staring at her textbooks in her lap. "You know he really cares about you, right?"

She glanced at Mark with a mouthful of food. "He asked me to move in here."

"Are you?"

She paused, "I don't know. I just asked Lexie to move in to my apartment. Cristina is moving out. I'd feel a tad bit shitty if I just left, too. I want to. I don't know. I heard Derek has a really annoying neighbor, too."

At this point, Lexie looked up and laughed, receiving a sad look from Mark. "Oh, you know she's kidding. Meredith, if you want to move in here, by all means. Anything is better than living on my exes couch. Trust me."

"Still, I don't know," Meredith smiled seeing Derek working out on the field. "Do you think I could get fired for this?"

"For having an appendicitis?" Mark shook his head. "Let's be serious."

"You're right," She sighed, watching the teams headed into the locker room for the pregame events. She was kind of surprised to see her phone ringing. "You know how much this call is going to cost me?"

He chuckled, "I think you could forward me your bill, babe. What are you doing? How are you feeling?"

Meredith headed towards the kitchen for a bit more privacy. "I'm in the living room about to watch the game with Mark and Lexie. I'm okay. I'm tired, but the swelling is mostly gone."

"Good," He grinned. "I really wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was, too. Shouldn't you be having a pregame pep-talk or something?" She couldn't help but smile through the phone.

"I should probably go. I love you."

"I love you," Meredith hung up her phone and went back to her spot of the couch. She was grinning like an idiot and Mark just shot her a look. "Okay, yes, I know he really cares about me."

x.x.x

Derek was having a career high game. He was hitting every target and completing touchdowns. He threw for about 300 yards just as the third quarter came to the end. When the clock hit 15:00 again, he was back in the pocket. Zack was on his left to defend him. Snap.

He danced around in the pocket, trying to find a target down the field. He thought to run it, but the defense was still stacked. He had a wide receiver open down the field. All he needed was a block from his linebacker.

Derek hit the ground harder than he ever had, right onto his shoulder. Almost immediately he grabbed his shoulder, curling onto his side. It only took about three minutes to be surrounded by medical personnel and his head coach. "Derek, talk to me."

He just let out a low groan, "He fucking let me get pummeled."

"We'll deal with that later. Talk to me."

With a bit of help, Derek was in an upright position, with his helmet thrown a few feet from him, "I can't move it."

"Let's get you in the locker room."

With some help, Derek was on his feet, gingerly walking towards the tunnel. He was so angry he could scream, but he just kept his head down as he left the silent crowd. Almost immediately, his uniform was being cut from his body.

He already knew it was dislocated. He looked in the mirror to see bruising already occurring as they teams second ranked doctor stood in front of him. "Derek, I'm going to need to pop your shoulder back into place and get some images done. Are you ready?"

"Just do it. Don't do that count down bull- Jesus Christ!" He yelped out in pain. "Oh, god."

The doctor gave him a shot for the extreme pain that was coursing throughout his body. He then sighed, looking at his phone that wouldn't stop ringing. "I think this is for you."

Derek cracked a small smile, "Well, hey there."

"Are you okay? What happened? That was a terrible block!"

"I'm okay, babe. I have about fifteen people around me right now. I'm going to get some x-rays. I'll call you as soon as I can." Soon enough Derek handed back the phone, blushing a bit. "So sorry," He mumbled.

"It's quite all right. Let's get you some pictures."

x.x.x

Derek sat on the bench in the locker room and sighed. His arm was in a sling, but thankfully it wasn't a bad injury. With all luck, he'd be playing the next game. The locker room was emptying out, but Derek couldn't find the energy to move. He motivation was just to get on a plane and go home.

"I didn't do that on purpose."

Derek stared at his open locker in front of him. "So, that had nothing to do with me laying you out, huh? You find the best moment on the field to have someone else do your dirty work."

"I had a bad footing."

Derek moved his body so he was straddling the bench as he stared at his teammate. "I have a fucking custody battle in two days. I don't give a shit about this right now. You did what you had to do."

"Whatever."

Derek sighed as the room emptied, and it was just him left. "Hey, baby. What are you doing?"

"Just laying in our bed," Meredith smiled through the video chat.

He grinned, "Our bed, huh?"

"Yeah. I think I could like living here with you. That is, if you still want me to," She sat up, pushing her hair from her face. "Lexie is cool with living on her own in my apartment."

"I want that more than you know. I think we should talk about some things when I get back," He glanced at the ground.

Meredith just nodded, "Okay. I can't wait to see you."

"Only ten more hours."


End file.
